


Love Is Insanity

by spookyjim



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjim/pseuds/spookyjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a school dropout and no stars shine for him, with a rented flat as a home and two unsuccessful jobs. He only wants a friendship with someone that cares for his wounds, other than Mikey. Frank too is lonely, with a dismal view on the world and with no idea of what love is. He only wants somebody that can tell him where to go, and what to follow.</p><p> So, when naive boy Frank and his parents find out that his grandmother was a popular actress, his parents are eager to give Frank an opportunity in showbiz. Starting off with singing, where they have to book the cheapest lessons in town. </p><p>What will happen when they share many secrets, and Frank finds out that Gerard used to be part of a successful band. My chemical romance. Will he help them come back together for one final album, and will he succeed in it. Will Frank join them for the album, and share what Gerard had always wanted.<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What About Guitar?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every Fanfiction, i really hope you enjoy! Please comment, and have fun reading this. I am thoroughly excited to play around with this plot, and have many fine ideas in store.

'I grieve and dare not show my discontent,  
I love and yet am forced to seem to hate,  
I do, yet dare not say i ever meant,  
I seem stark mute but inwardly do prate.'  
~Elizabeth 1.

 

"What the hell mum? No. you don't even live with me anymore!" I slammed my Nokia onto the scratched marble top counter. Didn't she understand the meaning of no. My parents have always been so eager for me to pursue a career in showbiz, until today when they found out my grandmother was quite a successful actress in her time. Then it seemed i HAD to be this flansy pancy little showboy. I hated acting, wasn't to keen on singing, and ignored anything to do with acting. However, i loved playing the guitar. 

"That's where the singing comes in Frankie." My mother had chimed earlier "and i don't suppose it will take us longer than a week to find you a cheap professional!"

My parents weren't wrong. I definitely could do with some goodness in my voice, and it would come in handy if i was to make lyrics after creating a song on guitar. My pansy. Pansy was like my trusty stallion, and for sure would make a prettier show boy than i ever would. With its cheap carved design, and snowy white gloss finish. A woodwork ballerina it would be. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm clock sounded. Was that a dream? It couldn't of been, i swear i didn't delete those two-hundred texts messages from dad last night. Probably not, because my phone began ringing again.

"Go away mum, dad!" I shouted groggily, drooling onto the keypad.

"Frank, it's Ray you numbty. Seriously you should save your contacts."

"agh shit, sorry buddy im a bit out of sorts today. Had a dream that my parents got me singing lessons to be mummy's little showboy."

"Dude, what's up with this showbiz thing? We need to hang out and clear it up." He laughed but i could tell he was fed up of me bantering on about this thing. He knew it drove me crazy, and that a therapist was needed if i kept having these delusions.

DING DONG!

"Darling Frankie were here like you asked." My mum called from downstairs. How the hell did she get in, and why was she here? Crap. I pulled my iron maiden shirt on from the side of my bed, and wiped off the residue of last nights remaining eyeliner.

"Frank, you there?" Ray shouted from the phone which was now rattling in its shell on the floor.

"Yeah, sorry Ray gotta go. Parents have arrived. IM probably in the shit for leaving my window open or destroying the neighbours garden patch with my remote control monster truck. You know how they are, always driving past my house like every hour." I chucked my phone back down on the floor and got up, my back clicking in from bending over during the phone call. I pulled my jeans up before my dad reminded me i was 'flying low' and scurried downstairs.

"Son. Good good news." My dad was engulfed in the couch with his arms stretching out either way. He looked happy, for once, with mum cuddled to his side, her arms poised in her lap. "We've managed to get some lessons for you, and the teacher is willing to start your first one tonight."

"um-well i would prefer to just stick with guitar. You know i hate singing, and that time you made me sing toxic at the old ladies karaoke night." I shivered slightly thinking about the wrinkled eyes of all those women feeding me tea and biscuits, and leaving imprints on my cheek with saggy chapped gums.

"Im sure you'll have fun sweety. Ive heard your teacher is a young man around your age, you might make a friend."

"Mum, this man is there to help me sing, not learn to be social." I was feeling slightly shooken that i had a guy as my tutor. Usually all my friends were girls, until i lost all of them by stupid jocks. Probably the main reason we don't have a connection there. They cant all be idiots right? 

"Look at the time! I need to head to the ticket office to buy the tickets for billy eliott for us to see." Mum got up and excused herself by hugging me tightly and tripping down the garden path on her peg heels.

"See you Frankie boy." Dad laughed ruffling my hair up "don't forget to get yourself a good meal before you head off." Before i got to say goodbye, he hurried to mum and my door was slammed in the wind.

Tonight, huh?....


	2. Sing It For The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is stressing over his lessons, but surprisingly doesn't faint from nerves. Pansy and his great past memories are there to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to transfer many of my already written chapters from my document to here. I'm a strong believer in fitting more into quite a tight sitting, then spreading it out for my own pleasure. Anyway, please enjoy this short, but neat chapter!

'Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.'  
~Dr.Suess

Great....i had just spent 30 minutes coughing up my lungs over the phone to Ray about this theatrical situation. And now, i was probably going to be late to my singing lessons. I always make great first impressions! I had been telling Ray that i only had 5 minutes to chat, and before i knew it my lungs were gone, and my alarm was ringing crazily. 

I chucked on a black flag top, which was creased terribly from the amount of times i had rolled around in my bed for hours thinking about what i would look like in a tutu, and pulled on some teared jeans, which happened to be naturally like that. I dont know why (sarcasm.) My hair looked like i had been at a concert and got n=knocked over and trampled on. To me it was fine, but just to be safe of my tutor not being a jock i combed it down slightly. To finish it off, i stroked around my eyelids some black eyeliner, and blinked it in, as the outer of my eye shone red giving myself a rebellious look. I loved it.

"Be back soon pansy baby." I laughed stroking the guitar like it had actual limbs. Pansy was, and probably will always be my resort to happiness. My cream coloured tatty guitar, which i could talk to and fiddle with as much as i wanted. I looked across at the mirror laying still at the corner of my room. I stared into it, smoothing down my top and picking up pansy lightly.

*FLASHBACK*

"Frank, dinners ready!" Mum hollered. he had ran as fast as he could down the staircase, his feet skidding to a halt at the bottom.

"What is it mu.." Before he could run to the chairs and stuff down the salad he so dearly loved, a box was distracting him. It lay by Franks chair wrapped in blue paper and sealed with a thin green bow. As he looked up his grandfather was standing there next to it, holding his frail arms out to hug his talented grandson. Frank ran forward hugging his granddad tightly, he looked up into his grandads wrinkly eyes smiling back at him.

"Open it young man. It's for you, and nobody else." Frank had already started to tear aways at the limp pieces of paper, breaking through the carboard with the help of his dad. He looked down and marvelled at the sight he saw.

"A guitar? Thankyou mum, dad, grandad!" He had jumped up into his dads arms, his mum and grandad wrapping there arms round his back in a warm embrace. Frank felt the tears trickle down and tasted salt at his tongue poking out of his mouth. He heard his grandad heartily chuckle. 

"I love you grandad" Frank had sniffled smelling the cold but warm smell of burnt charcoal and peppermint tea at the sleeves of his granddads coat.

"You too Frankie boy, you too!" He smiled toothily back.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was grinning like a fool at my teary reflection. From that i had to redo my eyes and compose myself, before rushing to the car in my dirty converse. I sat in the car sucking in a hollow breath. Memories were the best, especially when those things had still stuck around no matter how old you get. 

I drove through the foggy weather, parking up at the entrance. It looked plain but had the most intircate of detail at its windows and door frame. I grinned into my lap stepping out of the car and running in. My hair was slightly damp at the touch of rain, but it felt refreshing that i was about to meet a new persons, maybe a potential friend. And withought forgetting, have stupid singing lessons.

"He better not faint at the screech of my voice." I whispered to myself.


	3. Welcome, welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally meets his teacher Gerard, or Mr.Way if you prefer, and it seems like there might be an immediate attraction there for the both of them.

'What i mean is, i am under the influence of some trememndous attraction  
which i have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me.'  
~Charles Dickens

 

I was quaking in my boots as i knocked on the door.

"C'mon Frank, get a grip of yourself." I said to myself, pinching at the skin on my arms.

"Come in." A hushed voice spoke. So, it was a girl? I opened the door and sat down carefully looking up at my teacher. HE met my gaze, but didn't smile, it seemed more like a frown. I mentally slapped myself for giving off a bad impression, i stare WAY too long.

"Frank Iero? I'm Mr.Way, or Gerard if you prefer." He murmured, his face near to hitting the clipboard. He was studying my records carefully, his deep brown eyes glued to the sheets. His stubby light blonde hair prickling at the edges, and soft lips curving down with concentration. 

"I-ero. And hello." I corrected him "Don't worry, most people get it wrong."

"It does suit you better, i must admit." He looked up from his papers, and you could see a slight glint in his eyes. "Anyway. Lets get you singing some songs so i can see what i have to work with." His voice trailed off as he moved up to sit on his desk.

"Um..oh yeah." I said

"What songs have you got prepared Frank?" His tone of voice was not stern, his tongue curling gently at my name, the pronunciation perfect. 

"I wasn't really told. Or i just didn't look at the files." 

"Your parents did say you were quite a scatterbrain. Don't worry, i'm exactly the same. I'm surprised i have this job!" He chuckled. His voice was so contagious, and his smile..wow.

"Yeah." I laughed back. Quite empty for words. "I can sing Bullet With Butterfly Wings."

"Um. Yeah, sure." His breath sounded hitched. "Sorry. Go ahead." 

I sucked in a deep breath of air, and began to sing, my eyes shut the whole time

The world is a vampire, sent to drain  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain?  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game 

I looked at my teacher, both of his feet were tapping against the desks legs.

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

As i hit the chorus the boys head is bobbing now, and i swear he must of thought the sounds of my voice was good. 

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage 

I pause at the instrumental breaking into a head bob and jiggling around the room, and i hear Gerard giggle ecstatically as i spin around at his feet. After that i continue, and slowly hear his voice start to hum and sing the lines with me.

Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son, yeah.  
Tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was the only son for you

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
And someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son for you

 

And I still believe that I cannot be saved. 

My voice softened as i repeated the lines four times, listening to my teachers voice steadily drift off as well. 

"Sorry. That song is one of my favorites." He looked down creases of blush at his cheekbones.

"Great voice by the way, there are only slight faults there. I'm glad to be working with a talented singer anyway." 

"Well..thanks. Everyone always said..." My face felt flushed and my eyes were become less dryer by the second. 

"Are you alright?" Gerard stepped forward into my view, his eyebrows were arched in concern.

"Yeah. Just people, but I've realized that you can't let that shit get to you. I guess my mum wanted to show me i could sing by taking me here." I wiped the tears from my lips and gave a breathy laugh. 

"Your a born musician i can tell." I felt him smile into my shoulder as he pulled me in for a deep-felt hug. I sniffed into his neck, taking in the strong scent of coffee and charred cigarettes. No one had ever hugged me before, or even cared. 

"Bring your guitar next time buddy. Your parents told me about you and that prized possession." He patted my shoulder and opened up the door for me. His smile was calm, clear and deeply- meaningful.

"I will, and thank them for making me so embarrassed." And with that line i stepped back onto the harsh streets and into my battered car. My face was red, from embarrassment, and how friendly he was. Surely it couldn't be a attraction. 

Could it?


	4. Considering Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank both have a separate alone time, in which they considering themselves and what they mean to the world. Many things lead to deep thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like i wanted to add some deep thoughts to both of the characters minds in this chapter, especially Gerard's. I thought it would be best if i could show you his kind of train of thoughts, so more of hisi reactions in the future make sense to his type of personality

'Friendship is born at the moment when one person says to another:  
"What? You too! I thought i was the only one."  
~C.S Lewis

GERARD'S POV:  
I closed the flat door behind me with my shoes slipping of my feet the further i walked into the apartment. I slouched into the teared sofa and grabbed my lighter, firing up yet another kill-stick. Placing it between my chapped lips, i breathed out heavily, slouching further into the material. I felt like i needed to call Mikey and tell him about my first lesson with one of my students. Mikey was so interested with my life and how my jobs were going, and it felt nice to always have someone by my side that was so curious. It didn't matter how personal it was, Mikey was always the one to run around to the flat and tackle me into an embrace. Sometimes i wanted to spend more time with him, but i knew he was more busy with other stuff aside from always thinking about me. He had a high pay job as a psychiatrist, full time lawyer, and the amount of friends a star could only wish for. I sometimes wish i was him. 

But there was me. Living in a scabby rented flat with a job as a singing tutor and worker in a coffee shop. The pay was short and slow, and the work was becoming more strenuous the more money i was earning. I chucked the cigarette on the floor and stroked my greasy bleached hair, sucking in a breath and dialing Mikey's number on my phone. I waited as the phone beeped continuously, and then it clicked into the answer phone.

"Hey it's Mikey, i'm not home at the moment but please leave a message for my dearest concern!" 

"Hey Mikes, it's Gee. I was wondering if you could call, not that you should be concerned; i'm just feeling a bit lonely. But hey, everyone has shit days, i'm just the few to have everyday being like this. Anyway..i'm gonna go. Bye." I flicked my phone shut and sighed into my lap. I missed hearing Mikey on the phone. It had been 3 months and it felt like all my smiles have melted now. Apart from today, with Frank. I had actually met a decent life form, and now there was no chance we could be friends, because i was his teacher. I've had those past experiences where i thought i was about to befriend my own teacher in school, but no, apparently these thoughts were stupid fucking delusions. And there was a period of time where a thing such as company had been nothing but dust. Frank seemed different though. In an empty room with no one to watch over us perhaps i could befriend this kid who says he has no talent whatsoever. I just need to learn how to include smiles in my day, and socialize with ought making a situation awkward. I just needed to consider others first. Until then, i needed to prepare for my early shift tomorrow. That was just one step in a mountain of a staircase.

FRANK'S POV:  
"Tell me bout your lessons then Frank." Ray and i were sitting on my bed playing Crash Bandicoot. It was the morning after my lessons with Mr.Way, i had never felt more ecstatic about anything before. 

"Well he is a guy."

"No shit!" Ray laughed.

"He is like around my age, i think..and has a nice smile."

"Your so awkward dude. C'mon, just tell me everything."

"Fine. We only spent an hour together but he said i had good music taste, and liked the song i had to sing for him. We both sang to each other at the end of the song, and i felt like there was a special moment there for us. Like i might even be making another friend in this shit hole of a home. He didn't smile at first, but i'm sure by the end i had never been given a bigger one. And yeah...he's nice." My eyes widened as i realized how much i had said, and how breathless i had become.

"You like him." Ray had a giant smirk on his face as he pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah.."

"I knew it!"

"No, i mean i like him as a friend." I argued but i knew it was too late to stop Ray from objecting every answer.

"Dude, your gay?"

"I don't know Ray. I wanna befriend him, but there's all these other thoughts."

"You'll figure it out soon buddy. I did and now i have a great relationship. I'm happy." He smiled. Ray found a great boyfriend through the power of coffee, and now he new his place. I wanted that, but forever i will remain confused.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You wanna get a coffee, the drinks are on me?" Ray always knew how to cheer me up. "You might even meet someone."

"Um, sure...your awesome Ray thanks." I got up and switched of the game machine smoothing down my hair and slipping out of my flat with the frizz of hair that was my friend.

We stepped out onto the harsh streets of los angelos, and scuffed our feet down the pavement to Starbucks, the whole time talking about relationships. And as usual most of it was centered around me, always. Frank Self-Indulgent Iero. 

"What do you want before we go in?" Ray said.

"Um, just a strong coffee. Would be nice." I wondered if Gerard would like strong coffee too, or whether he even liked it at all. Those chapped lips had surely had touched some of that scheming brew. 

GERARD'S POV:   
I'd been at work for 2 hours now, and only had 5 left. I think my weakness of work was constantly staring at the clock, and burning my fingers on the hot water of the coffee machine. By now my fingers stung, and my eyes were hurting. Instead of preparing for work last night, i decided to stay up till three in the morning talking to myself on Mikey's answer phone, and reading over Frank's singing registration report around one hundred times. That left me with 10 minutes to chuck on my clothes and gather everything in the morning. Regret was now the only thing pulsing through my veins. 

I heard the door bell chime, and immediately looked over, not caring if i looked like a drowsy tramp who had just stolen a workers outfit. And when i saw the two customers i actually cared. I stumbled back into the bin looking away from the people entering. A young man with frizzy hair..

..and Frank.


	5. Pretty Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes where Frank and Gerard finally get to know more about eachother, and it breaks both of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly centered around Gerard, for a felt it would be best to focus on him first because of future chapter plans. It really does prove how close they are even though they have just met. Hope you enjoy <3

'Before a secret is told, one can often feel the weight of it in the atmosphere.'  
~Susan Griffin.

 

FRANK'S POV:  
As i scuffed my feet on the matted carpet i spotted a familiar face behind the counter. Mr.Way, or Gerard as i prefer. We both locked eyes in an embarrassing realization that we were about to communicate in front of Ray. Ray obviously knew about Gerard, but didn't know that this was him. However, being Ray he probably could figure it out pretty easy. Time stopped for a moment as Gerard smiled vastly, his cheeks stained a light pink, and mine began to feel heated too. Before i knew it though, time continued and i watched Gerard stumble back in a daze into the coffee cup filled bin. I let out a loud girlish giggle as Ray stared at me in oblivion.

"You okay there dude?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah." I coughed straightening my jumper. "Splendid." I spoke in a posh tone, trying to keep my cool down and not manically jump in happiness that Gerard was here.

"Hello there young men! Can i take your order?" Mr.Way gave off a natural grin, as if this was a normal situation. 

"Yeah thanks. Two strong coffee's, no sugar." Ray lent his elbows on the worktop casually, drumming his fingers on the glass pot of cookies.

"Small, medium or large?" Gerard looked at me this time, arching his eyebrows and sharing a questioning glance with me as Ray was looking down on the counter. 'My friend' i mouthed to him pointing at Ray secretively. 'Nice hair' he mouthed in response. I stifled a laugh and choked on my breath slightly laughing even more sending Gerard into fits of laughter. Ray then looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the state we were both in.

"Medium please." Ray stared at me with deep concern, like i had tooken pills or something. "You boys okay?"

"Were fine, sorry sir. Your order will be here soon, can i have your names?" Thank goodness, this is a guy who can cover up a situation perfectly! I swung back and forth on my heels hoping i wasn't the one to reply.

"Certainly! Frankie and ray." I huffed exaggerating my name slightly, hoping he would repeat it. He did.

"Frankie eh? What a cute name, suits you." Another compliment came unexpectedly flashing my way, and i smiled way to appreciatively back at Gerard. I could feel him grinning as he walked back to the coffee machines clumsily, treading on his own feet.

We made our way to the lounge, and fell into the soft leather couch with our worries planted into the cushions behind us. 

"You paly with that guy up there Frank." Ray looked suspicious of the scene we had attempted to cover up. "Seems like you know each other."

"Would you believe it if i told you it was my singing tutor?" I blurted out with ought thinking about keeping it in my head.

"Your very friendly for a student that's for sure." He murmured. Sure, i liked Gerard, but he was right. We were very nice to each other after meeting for one day. Our glances, laughter and talks we share. Even in front of friends who are clueless of the situation. He was naturally like that though, for sure. It sometimes seemed like he was begging for a friend, and he was merely attempting to hide how desperate he was. Maybe it was true, and maybe that was the reason i felt sad and earning for him. I stared at the swirling patterns of wood engraved in the table, and started to imagine what Gerard was really like. Were his smiles covering up something that he told no one else. Was he really that tranquil and buzzing. The case was that i probably just wanted to get to know him better. Or snoop right into his business could be correct. 

Busy in my thoughts, i heard a rapping noise on the table and Ray's laughter filling my ears. I looked up and saw Gerard looking down at me with an empty tray, and the coffee's resting right by my head and Rays' hand. Ray was in a fit of laughter, as i realized he had been for the five minutes my head was down and my brain was clicking with dreamy thoughts. 

"You okay there sir? I brought you your drinks." Gerard remarked sliding my drink into my open palm, the warm cup scolding my fingers.

"Ouch!" I flinged the coffee away.

"Sorry, i get a little impatient if i see a customer leaving there drinks for a long time. I love my coffee." He looked back at the clock and his gaze returned to mine. "Neglect-ion of drinks....and i most definitely don't have the symptoms." 

...A tumbleweed sounded from the silence we shared...

Ray shifted slightly on the couch before saying: "Um, im gonna head to the toilet. Be back." He smiled awkwardly and shuffled past us, completely dead silent. This was not like Ray.

"How's my favorite student, eh?" He said this completely casually as if he hadn't pointed out that he particularly liked me more than others. 

"Tired and bored. Life has just been gradually steeping up, but now it's stopped..." I fiddled with my fingers, thinking back to my granddad, my guitar, my family..

Gerard.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this anyway...sorry."

"No, it's fine i get the same anyway, but i shouldn't really be saying that either." He scratched the back of his head and reached over to touch my shoulder lightly. "Stay strong shorty." He flashed me a piercing smile and walked back to the counter. I grinned into my lap, the touch of his gentle hand still buzzing on my shoulder. My cheeks began to grow warm again as Ray stumbled back and looked at me questionably. 

"Gerard?" He asked. I felt the heat of my cheeks and gulped nervously.

"NO....no. Um, the weather it's hot...you know? We should probably go."

"Dude, we've only just arrived and look at my coffee." He pointed to it and i realized it was full. 

"Just kidding, silly!" I ruffled his fro and laughed nervously, not noticing how anxious i sounded. 

"Well..." Ray sounded, and took a large gulp from his coffee. We silently sat there for a period of time, sipping on our scolding drinks, and occasionally sending each other glances. Ray was acting up on me as the shy guy, when he usually was way more louder than this. Every so often, you would see him furiously tapping letters onto his phone from underneath the table, concentration lines wrinkling on his sweaty forehead. I didn't want to disturb him, so i kept quiet, constantly wondering what was wrong. As the silence continued, i felt something rustle on the material of the back of my jacket. The more i moved, the more uncomfortable and frustrated i got, so i curled my arm around and scanned for any crumbs. But instead i found a note...

I'm the worst at writing this..anyway!  
If your not busy with that existential crisis  
then would it be possible if we met tonight, at six?  
I'm lonely, that's the truth, and i want to discuss.  
Anything you want to talk about!  
Plus i want to get to know you better.  
P.S- please forget the fact that i'm a teacher, i'm only 29.  
(Please don't kill me that i extended there age so their old men!)  
Thanks!  
-Gxo

G, was that Gerard? It would explain the fact he patted my shoulder, which is around my back area. Oh, so he just patted me to get that note across. And there was me believing he had slight affections for me....DON'T BE RIDICULOUS FRANK! I mean, even if it doesn't mean he cares, i still have someone to talk to. Hopefully, tonight i can get to know him better. Even if it means we hate each other after our guts have been spilt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FRANK'S POV:  
I ran my hands through my charcoal hair, stepping back onto the cold lamp-lit streets. I was wearing my iron maiden shirt, ripped jeans and smelt of cigarettes, as i don't have the strength to wash out my clothes every one time there worn. My eyeliner felt heavy on my eyelids, as i dreamed of closing them and running back home to my bed. But i had way more important things to do. 

On my way to the coffee shop, i read through the letter in my mind. He was 29, and i was 28. It was so weird thinking that my teacher was only a year older than me. It probably felt strange because of the scenarios we had in school, where the teacher was old enough to be our parents, or even grandparents! I laughed to myself, turning another lamp-lit corner. He certainly knew how to write notes with ought my face burning from the cheese. Or maybe i just wanted some cheesiness. Maybe..

GERARD'S POV:   
I sat on the bench behind the coffee shop, in a deserted rusty old park. It was peaceful, and my head was buzzing constantly, including my fingers, which were now slapping each other in an entanglement of sweat.

"Pick up your shit Gerard. Listen, just spill everything right there. He'll understand if you just rush everything. If not...run." I whispered to myself.

"Busy?" I heard a familiar voice say. I jumped as i saw Frank sit next to me laughing into his hands.

"Sorry, i'm nervous for no reason." I sat my shaking hands beside each other, and breathed out heavily.

"Hey, don't be. I won't judge you for any reason, you should know i'm better than that." He touched my arms lightly and his pierced lip stretched into a comforting smile. 

"So..should i just say everything?" 

"Go ahead, i came here to get to know YOU better." He exaggerated you with a flick of his tongue, and straight away flashed a toothy grin at me.

"Right. When i was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band, and there i saw the black parade. A parade of dead masked figures on a moving black podium. I was entranced by there costumes, the odd scenery and the wild music. Ever since then i have been obsessed with death, which is odd. 

It came a time, where i had to go to middle school. And there i was the comic obsessed, nerd who liked D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet. I couldn't swim, couldn't dance and didn't know karate. So i said 'face it, i'm never gonna make it.' Every day was the same, getting beaten up by jocks and spat on by all the students in school. However, i was still obsessed with death, and suddenly music. It became a life line for me, including my grandma Helena who introduced all my favorite music to me. Sadly, she died and there came a time where every star that fell brought me to tears again. It was probably because my father was becoming more ill, and my mum was still arguing with him. School was failing, and the only thing i was good at was science. So i skipped, and skipped, and eventually left school. I was now 17, my mum had ran away, and my dad had lost the battle to cancer. So i lived with my uncle, and only friend. I was on a downward spiral, and only then did i have one resort. Music. I remember Helena telling me that 'if i'm mad, don't throw a punch, don't start a fire about it, don't shout about it. Sing, thats the most powerful weapon you have.' And then, it all started to piece together, that music was my future. All i knew in school is that music made me feel different from anyone i shared a locker with. Someone finally understood me, even if i didn't know them. 

I began to meet people, and eventually started a band. My Chemical Romance. Me, my brother, my friend Bob, and other friend Ray. We lasted 6 years with three albums before finally breaking up. It was tragic, and i always knew it was the wrong decision. It was just i felt so depressed, like a shovel had just scooped out all my internal organs, and replaced it with a dead soul. Sometimes, i feel like i want to call them all back up and shout 'Hey guys! Wanna hook up for a final album?' We were great, you know that? Achieved our hopes and dreams. But now, no one remembers us, not even my brother, who just thinks im a stupid excuse for a human being. he cares, but only because he believes i'm suffering to a point where it's mental. Im not okay..." I coughed on my tears, as two of them slipped into the gaps in my mouth and i licked them up, the salt burning my tongue. I had literally just emptied my thoughts into a guy's head. And i'd only known him for two days. I felt silly.

"Your an incredible excuse for a human being." That was all Frank said when i had finished. He too had tears trickling down his cheeks but was smiling so brightly. 

"I'm not."

"You damn well are Mr. Gerard Way! I have the rights to admit the truth." He shuffled forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I held him too, and we sat there for minutes, hugging each other. It was now raining, and our cheeks were pressed firmly against each others as we laughed. I pulled away and held his gaze. 

"Who am i?" I whispered.

"A great man." He stroked my back.

"Who will i be?"

"The current front man of My Chemical Romance. I'll help you in time, and do whatever it takes."

"I'm so grateful....friend?"

"Friend." He nodded and pulled me in for a quick hug before wishing me a good night and trodding off, his hair and clothing drenched. And me smothered in happiness.


	6. Goodbye My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has upsetting news for Frank, and Frank has upsetting news for Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had many ideas for this chapter, and decided to mush them all into one, which i hope was a wise idea. This chapter was quite a sad one with many feels, and i hope you weren't sad about it being not very cheery. I still managed to attempt adding some Frerard in it or the sake of it. I really hope you enjoy, and look forward to more dramatic chapter in the future :)

A rejection is nothing more than a necessary step in the pursuit of success  
~Bo Bennett

 

"That's it, i'm kicking you out of here if you don't tell me what's up!" I shouted at Ray chucking the controller on my battered floor. It had been 2 hours since Ray had came over and he hadn't said anything apart from 'your fucking useless at this game.' So i thought, i need a threat, because he's been like this for a week now since the coffee shop. I know it wasn't me, and certainly not Gerard. He had been looking down at his phone in Starbucks, and whenever we would bump into each other at the park. His eyes never left it, apart from today. I had managed to persuade him to have a game with me and forget whatever shit was bugging him.  
"Get your bag then, your out!" I was fed up of everything. Fed up of Ray giving me the silent treatment, and certainly fed up of being confused over my gender preference. Was i gay, and did i actually have feelings for Gerard. Yesterday was just so perfect, and his speech had brought me to tears, but it also made me confused. Did he say this to lure me into a trap and then leave me, or did he really see me as a person he could tell this to. I had been betrayed so many times i didn't know if i should trust him or not.   
"Fine.." Ray stood up and towered over me like a huge boulder, and i sat back down leaning backwards.  
"W-what?" I shuddered.  
"I said FINE!" He yelled in my face, and then to approach the space on the bed next to me. His expression was so stern he could freeze hot water in seconds. His eyes were bleeding into mine as the atmosphere became very tense.  
"He cheated on me, and i kicked him out..." His lip was trembling and his hands were shaking furiously in his tear stained lap.  
"We-" I began to say.  
"He just threw it all away, and after 8 fucking months! We did EVERYTHING together, and we promised each other no lies. He wasn't that guy..he was so generous and kind. But, i lost it, and i don't know what i did!" The tears began to flow even more around his dark circled eyes. I wrapped my arms around his tall figure, stroking his side. He dove his head into my shoulder, and sniffled into it.  
"Ew dude that's gross!" I chuckled, and i heard him laugh into the fabric of my shirt.   
"Sorry Franks." He groggled, and brought his head back up to stare at me. "But the good thing is, straight after i met someone.."  
"That quickly? Is that what gay relationships are like. Sheez, you need to give me some lessons on it."  
"We were always close friends, and i guess we always knew we had something for each other. So he confessed, and now.."  
"Now what?" I questioned his hand on my arm, shaking.  
"Frank im moving to San Diego."   
"Y-you w-w-what?" My stomach did back flips all of a sudden. He was going? I would have no one now. No one.  
"I'm moving in with him seeing as San Diego is way better than this shithole town we live in." He joked, but i gripped the fabric on the front of his jacket firmly.  
"You can't leave!"  
"Listen Frankie we can still keep in contact right? You've got my number, and we can Skype."   
"You'll never want to see me again when your gone Ray. Your the only friend i have."  
"You have Gerard silly. Plus your getting two lessons with him instead of one from now on. Isn't that great?"  
"How?" I usually only had one i thought.  
"I talked to your parents about my situation, so now you have two every week. Gerard said he would be plenty happy with teaching a talented man like you. I think you've got a keeper Franks'." He nudged my arm slightly.   
"Keeper? Wha- h-he doesn't like me!"   
"No he doesn't your right. Especially because of the way he talked about you to your parents last night!" He winked at me and giggled. The sarcasm was clear, however, i couldn't understand what kind of things he had to say about me. I had to know.  
"I need to go buddy. I promise i'll see you soon." He pulled me into a huge bear hug and pulled out teary and smiling.  
"Bye fro!" We both laughed before my bedroom door finally closed shut, and i blinked. He was gone, and the realization had only just darkened over me. Now i needed to find a new friend, if i was going to make it through this whole 'struggling' faze. I picked up my guitar, and began to practice for tonight's lessons.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GERARD'S POV:  
I sat at the paper-ridden desk, my teeth chewing on my lip harshly. Frank was arriving at 6:00pm for lessons tonight. 10 minutes. It was dark outside, even though it wasn't the evening, and i felt the breeze of air make my hair stand on its edges. I began to organize the room in a hurry. It was the third time me and Frank would have met and i believe we were getting closer and closer to getting to know everything about each other. He was a lost young soul, and i knew from his smile he was hiding things. But i keep reminding myself to not make it obvious i care, just keep talking to him like a friend. Or just a teacher. That was the point, and still after the park scenario, and his warm arms wrapped around me, i still felt he didn't understand me. I shivered and dropped some papers as i yet again thought about the warmth of his fingers caressing the skin on my arms, and his chubby cheeks pressed against the harsh bone of my neck. It felt so nice, and good when that feeling ran over me. Someone caring and reaching out to me...and him.  
"Oh Frank.." I groaned to myself, wanting him to be here and near me again. I inwardly sighed however, predicting i would never share such a close friendship with him. But 'im going to try and get to know him better.  
"Mr.Way." I turned around and saw Frank standing there, a cute cream guitar in his hands. He was smiling, the thin pink flesh stretching upwards, and branding an adorable brown fleece from the expected cold weather.  
"Frank, have a seat young man." I smiled and sat in front of him staring at the guitar he began to strum on lightly.  
"This is Pansy sir. She's kind of a close friend, and i named her after a nickname i was given."  
"Well nice to meet you Pansy, im sure we'll be good friends." I joked reading the intricate lettering curving around the guitar.   
"We're already friends so your welcome to her company."   
"Friends?" I probably came across startled from the look on my face.  
"Of course, after everything you told me at the park. We kind of formed a bond i thought."  
"Yeah yeah, i know. So i'll always call you Frank?"   
"And i'll call you Gerard?"  
"Sure!"  
"Want my number then?" He smiled baring all of his teeth, and held out a little slip with his number messily scratched onto it. I took it happily and brought my phone out, typing it up.  
"First contact on my phone, how sad am i?" I stared at the empty folder of contacts lying on my phone screen.  
"Really?"  
"Apart from my brother, and the rest of the band members...yeah."  
"I'm not surprised, your like the Grinch" He mocked and nudged my shoulder lightly scooting nearer to me on his chair.   
"I hate you Frankie." I laughed, trying out the new nickname as it slid off my tongue.  
"You too Gee, you too!" He kicked my leg slightly, and i winced kicking back. We remained there for a bit, in a fit of giggles and play fighting until i fell of the chair. With the harsh impact of me toppling off the furniture, he too fell and landed on top of me with a Thu Mp. I gazed at him, feeling the soft flesh of his hands struggling on my thighs as he attempted to get up, and the sweaty denim off our jeans slapping together. As we both gazed at each other we fell into a echo of giggles. My face fuzzed with a red glow, and i became breathless from the laughter and the proximity of Frank on top of me.   
"Sorry about this." He said breathy, as he rolled off of me and i choked at the loss of weight and being able to gain my composure. We both sat up and lent against the chair. From the corner of my eye Frank's chest was thumping up and down and his face was a peachy pink. Probably from the impact of the fall..not me.  
"Right then Frank. You came here for lessons?" I stood up and walked over to Pansy.  
"Yeah, sorry. I believe i'm actually becoming social, you should embrace that." We both chuckled and continued with the lessons, which sadly ended quickly. As they say, time flies by when your having fun!  
FRANK'S POV:  
"Bye Gerard, until tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to my teacher, and now trusty friend.  
"Have a nice night Franks." He waved back catching my gaze before returning it to the screen on his phone.   
I walked out of the old building and paced quickly back home. The lessons had been great, and there had actually been a moment of tranquility we shared that had left me completely flustered. Gerard was a perfect human being, and with ought pretending to lie, my affections for him were growing stronger by the second. I couldn't say i loved him, but i always believed from the moment i saw him look up at me for the first time, sparks glinted slightly. I never understood what it would mean for me, or for my future, but now i had a rock. And it certainly wasn't disappearing anytime soon.  
I stepped up into the living room of my shabby rented house and stared across at the scenery. Some of the furniture and items in my house were vanished, and it smelt particularly familiar to my parents scent.  
"Mum..dad. I know your there!" I yelled. From such a lovely moment in the day to this. Was this always going to be my consequence. If i have a really good moment, it has to be replayed with a sudden depressing event. This was it.  
The phone began ringing and i jumped to it, running to the tabletop in the kitchen and answering it.   
"Hello, Frank here." I murmured leaning against the cold marble.  
"Frank it's your mum." I gulped silently, thinking about all the scenarios this call could lead to.  
"Oh hi ma. What's wrong with my house, have you been here?"  
"Actually Frank honey, your moving out."  
"what...your joking right?" The pace of my heart quickened. She couldn't do this, and most definitely...why?   
"Your grandfathers really ill honey, and we couldn't think of another way to pay for his operation."  
"He's ill? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I was screaming down the phone right now. Whatever scenario, my parents would always be the one to tell me about this, and after as soon as it happened. Why were they being so cold?  
"Were sure you can cope on your own, so we've left some money for you to get the nearest hotel for the night, and your auntie will take you to hers in the morning." She chimed down the phone, and i almost wanted to ask why she was so happy about this. Granddad was going to be OK, but still, neglecting your own son. I knew something like this would happen, especially like it did to Gerard when his mum left him with ought even saying goodbye, or sorry. Poor Gerard....and poor me.   
"I don't want to sleep in a fucking hotel, i want to sleep in my own bed, and most certainly not with that bitch you call my auntie!" I thought back to my childhood where i lived with my auntie the few years whilst my my dad was working abroad and my mum was probably having an affair with another man. They always appeared nice, but all they cared about was using me as a doll and wanting me to be famous so they could snatch all the money from me. And that goes for my auntie to, whom instead of giving me pocket money, would steal the pay checks i earn t from my work and then beat me if i argued once. I was not going to the hotel, or my auntie's. I would rather live on the streets for a lifetime then risk the torture and rejection of what my parents wanted.  
"Don't you dare use that language you little rat. If you don't want to go to the hotel then you can live on the streets like the tramp you are!" She spat down the phone, and hissed with every letter she pronounced. When my mum was angry, it was very obvious, and she knew how to put someone in line with her harsh words. "Or sleep with your little singing teacher, i'm sure you'd like that."  
"I will! I love him more than i could ever love you." I screamed and choked on the tears that flooded onto the counter top. My vision was blurred with tears, and i could hardly speak with the emptiness i felt.  
"Fuck him while your at it before i get the chance to kill him off!" She yelled so loudly it felt like my ears were bleeding, as i fell to my knees and sobbed quietly.  
"Don't kill him p-please d-d-don't!" I whined before i heard a snigger of laughter and the line cutting dead. I dropped the phone from my hands and sat there on the dirty floor. Where was i to go now? This wasn't my home, and she had clearly stated that herself. I heaved myself up and lent against the counter. I didn't have any credit so i couldn't call Gerard, so i decided i would sleep outside the building where my lessons are taught. Until Gerard my prince rescues me and i beg him to take me in. I didn't want to take sympathy for myself, but right now i did want to be by him. With his arms cradling me and his soft Jersey accent whispering in my ear. He would sing me to sleep instead of me crying myself to slumber.   
"Oh Gerard." I groaned to myself, wanting him to be here and near me again. Right now i had to face the fact that i was homeless, and indeed a absolute failure with this downward spiral, which was now spiraling at a incredibly quick rate.  
And then i got up and walked, as far as my weak knees would take me...


	7. Out With The Old, In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard discover that they both are facing problems, and are soon moving away from them to a happier place.

'There are only two emotions in a plane, boredom and terror.'  
~Orson Welles.

 

GERARD'S POV:  
I groaned from the noise of the sound of fists banging at my door. It was the morning after the lessons, and i was feeling splendid, however i'm not a morning person.   
"Wait there!" I yelled, chucking the covers over my bed, and creeping to the door, flicking down the switch on the coffee machine as i walked. I smoothed down my shirt and opened the door lazily. A tall man stood there, wrinkles sculpting his face and grey hair running down into wispy sideburns. He was holding a stack of paper, fingering at the ink ridden sheets.   
"I hate the feeling of paper on my skin, usually results in paper cuts. Dont you?" He questioned with a thick British tone. Oh god, next he'll be offering me tea and crumpets from china plates!  
"Excuse me..." I said questioning his greeting "Why did you knock on my flat? My hands ran back through the greasy bristles on my hair, and i yawned, making it obvious i wanted him to bugger off.   
"Were evicting you from your flat Mr.Way. We gave you many warnings that your house rent had risen, however, you ignored them." He looked so casual, stretching his arm out to pass me the unsigned forms. I was by now fuming with rage. I didn't receive any notice, about how i had to pay more to live in my home. My hands clenched into tight balls, as i snatched the crippled forms from the elder mans hands, and scowled at him furiously.  
"Sick and twisted isn't the word for your behavior. I did not receive ANY notice, neither did you send me any!" He laughed after i spoke, and pointed to a sentence on the paper.  
'After sending you a collection of emails, we are sad to inform you that your ignorance to them has led to you being evicted to your apartment. We expect you to have left the apartment by 10.00am tomorrow, with all the items you wish to take. Any items left will simply be scrapped. If you are unsure of what your next move will be with houses, please contact us.  
Thanks,  
Belle vile Government.  
"It makes sense i guess. I never read my emails." I murmured, staring down at the sheets.  
"Well then sir, i shall be making my leave. Don't get into to much of a dilly-dally about all of this." He strutted off, his spectacle bouncing up and down on his eyelids.  
I sat back down and grabbed the coffee from the machines dispenser. I could now claim myself as homeless, and dearly confused. I needed to go to the music building and inform Frank about my case, before we skip lessons. Then i needed to pack. But before everything, i needed to know where i was going. It seemed unfair, but there was a slight possibility that Mikey would take me in. He was always so helpful, and i was wishing he would understand the state i was in. Since the message i had left on my phone, Mikey had text me back with a simple message reading:  
'Sorry i didn't answer your call Gee. I have been a bit busy, and have only recently got a cut in my pay. Everything is fine however, and you'll be pleased to know i now have a flat mate whom is my current partner. You'll love him trust me, and when i next see you, you need to show me your lover. I bet you have one (; Mikes x'  
I smiled, thinking back to the message, and feeling proud that Mikey had found someone. He was exactly like me, and was always vulnerable to relationships. Hence why he wasn't in any because he was so scared of being betrayed. He had always told me at every visit we shared, that i would find someone, and the reason why i had never been in a trusty relationship for forever, was because i was just waiting for the perfect person to come along. He said it would be when i least expected it, and it would last for a long time. Mikey was a man of his word, and hardly ever lied, so I've always believed him when he said it. I'm just still waiting for that guy to come along. Or maybe i've already found him...  
I shook my head and stood up, remembering that i had a hell of a lot of business to deal with. This whole situation was serious, and i didn't know why i wasn't breaking down or crying. Maybe it was because i secretly hated where i lived and i just wanted to escape to the beautiful scene of San Diego with Mikey. I nervously tapped the number on my phone, pushing the packet of cigarettes away from me and resisting the healing toxicity of them. I waited on the edge of my seat for Mikey to pick up.   
"Hello Mikey here."  
"Mikes it me Gee. I have a huge problem, um.." My hand dragged down my face as i sighed heavily, slouching further down my sofa.  
"Hey bro, what's up?" He sounded casual, and not prepared for the upcoming news,  
"The rent of my flat rose, and apparently i got messages of the rise, however i never read my emails. So now, because i payed short, i've been evicted from my flat, and have to live by 10.00am tomorrow." My voice was shaking, and i began to slowly break down as i finished my sentence.   
"Gerard, you idiot! Have you got anywhere to go?" He spoke with an edge to his voice, which was very strict. He was obviously concerned about me sleeping on the streets for my future.  
"Nowhere...i-i'm stuck." I was thinking of a way to ask Mikey if i could stay round his for the time being, but he had answered my thoughts.  
"Get your stuff ready Gerard, i'll pick you up at 9.00 tomorrow. Before you ask if it's fine, it is. I would never let my brother suffer like that, i would rather jump of a cliff of exploding dynamite." He laughed down the phone, and my childhood came rushing back to me. Mikey's rare awkward side smile that he only held around me. His bone crushing, hugs and fluffy hair that buzzed around his face. I was lost for words thinking how i could finally spend time with my brother, in a sunny and tranquil atmosphere. I could finally escape my cruel past, and live a new life again. The only problem after this was Frank. Perhaps i could persuade him to come with me, if Mikey would say yes. Frank was fine however, he had a home. I was even confused about why i wanted such a new friend to join me in my new life. Surely it was too personal.  
"Your amazing, i love you Mikes!" I fell into a fit of laughter, as the atmosphere buzzed around me. I was leaving this deadbeat town, and reaching out to a different life. Now it was me and mikey and his lover. Maybe even Frank if i could negotiate with him. Now everything was slowly forming together.  
"Love you too bro, love you too. Get to work now buddy, see you soon!" His voice filled the room before the line rung dead. Now it was time to go to the singing hall and break the news to Frank. It was going to be harsh, and painful, but hopefully it wouldn't be a goodbye scenario.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was so near the building and i could tell from the strong scent of cigarettes, and filth crawling the sidewalk. I hummed along to the sound of my steps as i turned the corner to the building. But as i turned i spotted Frank. He was sad there in a heap of dirt and slumber. His eyes were bloodshot and circled in black, and his hair was screaming on its edges. His clothes were half ripped at the seems and the middle, and his hands shook violently.  
"Frank!" I ran over, and knelt next to him staring at his frail tiny figure as he looked up at me lazily.  
"Y-your here. I've been w-waiting a-a-all night.." He stuttered out quietly, and gripped the shoulder of my jacket tightly shaking it. "There are so many rats a-and h-horrible s-s-stuff out at night."  
"Your so stupid." I laughed looking at the ground, my hands now shaking as well as i touched his greasy scalp stroking the thin strands. "Why are you here?"  
"My granddad was ill, so my parents took all my money to pay for his operation. They said i could go to the nearest hotel for the night with my leftover cash, and in the morning my auntie would pick me up. I ignored them though, because my auntie is awful and i can't stand following ym parents orders. It all was just to much, and brought back the past. So i went here, and thought i would wait for you to save me from it all." So he was hiding things behind that smile of his?  
"Im so sorry Frank. Sorry for not coming sooner, or saving you from all of this shit..." My hand dragged down his cheek and rested on the soft skin of his bare arm, where the sleeve was ripped. He was wrecked, and ruined, and had been messed with something silly. He really was a lost young soul, and right now i needed to be his rock to lead him out of the dark. His gorgeous face was melting in sorrow, and it killed me to see him this way...wait. Did i just say gorgeous? What was happening with me. Do i like this guy?  
"You came though, and you didn't give up on me like they all have. I always knew you cared." He grinned weakly and i managed a smile back as our knees knocked gently together.  
"Frank listen. A lot of stuff has happened...i can't explain it. Today i was evicted from my flat for an unfair reason, and it seems that the both of us are just being neglected now. The world obviously hates us, you think. I thought it was all over, but it isn't." His eyes widened in shock, and the veins in his fingers tensed.  
"W-what, you too? What are you going- I mean what are WE going to do?" He looked down at his lap now covered in dirt and a few tears silently fell from his blotchy eyes. I reached my hand to cup his chin and brought it up to look at me. His face matched pure sorrow. All these feelings and emotions i had were bubbling inside of me. The most confusing one was lust. I was finally staring into the eyes of a human i could truly call beautiful. His mannerism, and looks. I wasn't gay, but i felt like he was making me turn that way with that smile, puppy dog eyes, and cute giggle.   
"Frank, my brother is taking me in. He lives in San Diego, and it's great there. I'm not the only one going, because your coming with me." I realized what i had just said. And how i had invited him to stay in, to him, a strangers house with ought permission. Right now, i couldn't care less, for i had pulled Frank into my arms and he was near me. He nestled his head into the crook of my neck and sniffled, which tickled.  
"Ah!" I giggled out. The vibration of my laugh bouncing of the collision of our chests pressed up against one an others in an embrace.   
"You smell nice." He chuckled and bit at my neck, in a playful manner.   
"That hurt too!" I shouted pulling back and squeezing his biceps with were strong and hard. We both looked up and Frank bit on his tongue, suppressing a mighty laugh.   
"I have to live with you now." He said cocking his head to one side.  
Me too short stack." I said imitating his actions by moving my head to the side.   
"Were both gonna hate each others guts by the end of this."   
"You know, sometimes you actually speak the truth."  
"Gerard everyone, grade A douche." He applauded speaking to a empty audience, and desolate street.  
"You better deal with it because i'm the only friend you have."  
"Im your best friend, and your worst enemy." He said ticking of both sides with his now still fingers.  
"Yeah..i think that suits." I nodded and stood up, grabbing his sweaty palm and feeling a shudder run through me as our hand met. I ignored it though and we continued to walk back to my house. Confused, lost, happy, and alive.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FRANKS POV:  
My whole body tingled as we entered Gerard's apartment. We had shared such an intimate moment, and he had been so warm about it. I was now living with him, his brother and partner. Gerard didn't even hesitate when i told him my situation, and just simply took me in. After this we held each other for a while, and perhaps i slipped up slightly with some playful actions. He still accepted my weird ways, and our giggles continued to fill the empty spaces in my life. No matter how cheesy you think that sounds! I never thought i was gay, but it seems like the more time i spent with Gerard, the more i was falling for him. His cute giggle, stubby blonde hair, weird ways, and life story. Even though i haven't brought it up since, i will help him get his band back together, whatever it takes.  
"Here is the hell-hole, and my past life." He indicated to his house, which was quite empty and stunk of charred tobacco. I sniffled inwards trying to block out the smell, and coughed from the dust. "Sorry, i know..this is why im glad to get out of here."  
"You leave by tomorrow?" I asked sitting on the sofa and making myself comfy.   
"Mikey is picking us up at 9.00am, so yeah. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed." He said. The whole while he spoke he was picking up items around his house, and stuffing them into crippled cardboard boxes. I stared at him whilst he did so, admiring how he chose to wear tight jeans, and the effect it had on his backside. Why was i having these thoughts? Honestly, he was driving my mind round the bend.  
"Awesome, and thanks. I prefer beds to sofa's, and certainly stone hard tarmac. He laughed, and i saw him bite his lip as he continued to pile stuff into the boxes, his cheeks tinted a light glowing pink.  
Once he was finished packing everything, he sat down next to me and lent his head to the side on the soft velvet. I turned the same way, and we both began talking about our interests.  
"Let me get to know you better." Gerard said softly.  
"Seriously, i'm nothing special."  
"Dont fish for compliments, because you'll know my answer to your self-mockery." He rolled his eyes, and chewed on his lip, making my feet jiggle, and my stomach do flips.  
"Eh, OK. I like guitar, rock music, Coca-cola, Black Flag, Italian food. I'm anti-social, and a teenage reject." I listed. It took me a while because you know when someone asks you to list stuff, and your mind just goes blank. Yeah, i get that.  
"I love Black Flag there so awesome." His face lit up and my face heated slightly.  
"I wish i knew your band. I mean you play my favorite Genre of music."  
"We were a very big band, and even i can't explain the breakup. I guess that's why i want it back, because it feels wrong. We were always labelled by the media as an 'emo cult band', and that we made people kill themselves."  
"I'd say bullshit." I retorted, surprised about how much negative attention he received.  
"The fans loved us though, and our music lived through there screams. We saved lives, and that surprised me. In my childhood i dreamed of playing at some huge venues, and we ended up playing there in front of millions. I'd like to think we were never forgotten, and that the attention i receive in public means we will always be remembered. The fans were distraught at the breakup, and we created so many disruptions i almost felt i should of told them it was a joke...and i guess now i just want to be back with them all. You know? For one last album to prove to the media we weren't some failure, and to my family and all the fans that there loved."  
"That is an amazing idea, and an amazing journey. I would love to join you."   
"Really?" He said looking me straight in the eye.  
"Really." I said lowering my eyebrows.  
And with that i slouched into a deep slumber, not realizing it wasn't the evening, and that this was not my bed.  
'Knock knock'  
I squinted my eyes open to hear a rattling at the door. I groaned, remember the events from yesterday, and wondering why i felt so warm. Looking up i realized i had my head resting on Gerard's shoulder, and was cradling his hand with my dirty fingers. He was snoring and had his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I jumped slightly, my face turning red and my stomach filling with butterflies. Gerard looked so cute when he was asleep, and i really wanted to pull him closer and sleep with him all day.  
"Frank..don't go." I heard him whimper, and i giggled slightly poking his chest.  
"I'm right here silly!" I said, him jumping at the sound of my voice. Realizing his arm was still loosely around me he removed it, playing with his fingers as his face flushed brightly.  
"Uh, hey." He spoke, obviously embarrassed.  
'knock knock'  
The door sounded again, and before we had time to answer it, it flew open and a slim figure walked in.  
"I told you not to-....MIKEY!" Gerard screamed like a little girl, and ran up to him as Mikey twirled him around off his feet and hugged him tightly. They stood there for a bit, Gerard murmuring into Mikey's shoulder, and him smiling and nodding.  
"Nice to meet you Frank" Mikey grinned sweetly holding out a hand to shake "Gerard told me about your ordeal, and its clear i can take you in."   
"Thanks dude, you don't know how much i appreciate it" I grinned giving him a hearty hug.  
"C'mon then, better sooner than later." Gerard reminded us. And so we grabbed everything we needed and went.  
Off to San Diego...


	8. Why The Hell Are You Here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank realizes that he doesn't just have one friend with him in San Diego.

'I have enough money to last the rest of my life, unless i buy something.'  
~Jackie Mason.

 

GERARD'S POV:  
I sat in Mikey's van next to Frank, tired and cold. Frank's eyes were still blotchy and red from the night before, and i was trying my best to spark conversation with him so he didn't fall asleep. Whilst i was rocking Frankie awake, Mikey was talking to us about how skittles can be nutritious in some aspects.   
"It's true Gee trust me, I've been eating them solid and dropping down pound by pound." I just sniggered back, as his argument became less valid and true.  
"We there yet at the airport?" Frank snorted, clearly tired. I laughed and nodded as Mikey coincidentally turned the corner to the drive threw to the building.   
"I fucking hate planes Mikes!" I whined, remember the time i was forced to fly out to his house to run an errand for my mum as a anxious teenager. I almost got sent home for not looking overage, and for keeping scissors in my bag. I was only using them for craft uses, and it helped if i bought any clothes and couldn't rip off the tag.  
"Take a chill pill, you'll be fine, you've done it before. Plus when you get there you can meet my amazing boyfriend!" He clapped his hands before parking up in the space near the building. He was smiling like a fool with the thought of his partner on his mind. It made me envious of him, and i wondered what it would be like to think so dearly of someone like that who shared the same affections with you.  
"Your so mushy!" Frank added, a hint of jealousy in his eyes, as he moved his head from the head rest and jumped out of the car.  
"He's so gorgeous though." Mikey began his long woeful sentence about his wonderful boyfriend. We continued to walk through the checkouts, and ignore him because of how frustrating and cheesy the words he said were. "And yeah." Mikey finished, realizing we now were completely unaware of his words.  
It too us a while, but eventually we managed to get through the scanners and checkouts with no pauses. Apart from the staff having to retrieve a stool for Frank to stand on whilst being probed in the male scanner. It was fairly hilarious in all respect. Afterwards we waited at the benches as each flight was called. Me and Frank had a few tickle fights, which distracted some attendants who looked at us like we were crazy. But all was fine, apart from my aching sides, and the feeling of Frank's body heat all over my sides. We then had our flight called, and made our way through the tunnel and into the plane, in which we all sat next to each other. There was a row of three seats, and i decided to sit furthest from the window, because i hate flights. Also to make Mikey and Frank spark conversation with each other.  
"I think i'm gonna shit myself, so whoever is below us on the ground, better watch out." I said my hands gripping tight at the arm rests.  
"There is no hole at the bottom of the airplane toilet Gee, i know mum told you that, but she was always the one to bullshit." Mikey leaned across to talk to me, and laughed at my stupidity. I grinned down at my lap blushing slightly.  
"Aw your blushing!" Frank remarked, and patted my cheeks slightly making the heat of my cheeks becoming even redder. "You look like a beetroot." He laughed rustling my hair. I turned my face away and then looked back sticking my tongue out at him.  
"You love it when i play with your hair really." He said looking down at his phone, a smirk on his dimpled face.   
FRANK'S POV:  
I looked down on my phone and scrolled across my homepage until i came to Google's toolbar. I clicked on it and typed in 'My Chemical Romance'. I waited for it to load, then clicked on images, scrolling down slowly. There were pictures of Gerard, his brother, a pudgy blond man and a tall guy with a brown Afro. I adjusted the size on one of the pictures, where Gerard had black hair and fangs. He was in a rebellious pose, with his fingers slanting sideways and pointing near the screen. His hazel eyes glinted at the corners, and his frail skin looked earning to be touched. With ought thinking i traced the pixels of his face on the screen and grinned. He suited black hair, and blonde hair, but i think i would die if his hair was red. I imagined Gerard with long greasy red hair, standing in the shadows of an empty room, in a inappropriate pose. I thought of my fingers dragging endlessly down the thin strands of hair, and whispering his name in his ear, underneath the chocolate brown hair coming through his scalp. It made my heart pump faster, and my tongue tie and become squeamish. This has to be a reality, especially if he were to reprise a last album with his band members. Back to the members i stared at the picture. They all stood there, but one seemed strangely familiar, and looked like Ray. His dark brown hair, curly fro and thick lips. When i thought back to the park, i remembered Gerard saying one of his band mates was called Ray. I pushed back on my chair in shock, and felt like yelling in surprise. I never knew Ray would do something like that, and why didn't he tell me. Was he moving because of this, and now because of his partner? To escape his musical past, and reach the height of another town. If so, i was sad he lied to me, even if he did have a partner, i was furious and confused why he didn't mention being in a band. Also, i was aggravated i never knew they existed, i was always ridiculous like that. I was never one to pay attention to the media. Sitting up in my chair, i fiddled with my hands, wondering where Ray was right now. What was he doing, and was he enjoying being out of my company?   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We are close to landing, please fasten your seat belts as we land. Thank you for flying with us." I heard the buzzing of the intercom running through my ears and groaned. I had obviously fell asleep soon after Gerard, who had dribble seeping down his chin as he woke up. It was adorable though, and i wanted to wipe it off his chin and kiss him till he was wide awake. Why was i thinking that? I had woke up and still felt a tingle around him even when my body was only just half awake. It felt weird, but i loved the feeling surging my body alive.  
"C'mon sleepy head lets get to Mikey's" Gerard moaned but still stood up and lazily shuffled down the carpet and out of the plane. After that i was sure he had woken up, and was able to socialize properly.  
"I hate morning's." He whined, gripping on the sleeve of my jacket like a moaning seven year old girl.  
"It's three in the morning you twat!" I laughed as he looked at his watched 'ooing' at the relisation of the time.  
"I knew that, i was just testing you." He wagged his finger at me.  
We continued to skip our way to Mikey's house, listening to Mikey talking about San Diego and how much we'd love it here. He pointed out everywhere and everything we walked past, giving us a full detailed explanation and then going on to explain the time he 'did something naughty there'. It bored the both of us silly, and Gerard constantly reminded him that he had been told about these embarrassing incidents before, about a million times!  
"Were here boys! I don't have to say much about this beauty, just that i'd rather die then let it burn down."  
"You have serious problems if you care that much about this building. I mean i'd give my life up for music...but still." Gerard spoke. I looked up at the giant mansion of Mikey's house, and thought he obviously had worked hard to earn it. It was a cream and blue color, with flowers lining the front patio decked with a large mint swing and love seat chair behind those tall black gates. There was a balcony on the second floor of the structure which was lined in glass framed in flower italics. It was all so beautiful, and it made me excited just to enter it.  
"This is just perfect." I marveled looking all around me.  
"Isn't it just!" Mikey boasted back, earning a groan from Gerard who was quickly jet lagged.   
We walked in as Mikey opened the chocolate brown door for us, as we stepped into the huge all with a binding white staircase covered with small potted palm trees. I gasped at the fortune of this and how much better it was compared to my shitty house at home. As i stepped through the hallway, Mikey hopped off explaining that he needed to make a phone call, and told us we could make ourselves at home. He also said his partner would be arriving soon, and he would make some time for a full introduction and tour around the house. We both complied and scurried to the leather sofa curling round the giant room. Me and Gerard looked back at each other when we sat grinning like idiots at how comfortable we had become from an abnormal situation back at Belle vile. He gently took my palm in his for a second, stroking it lights and placing it on his chest. My face heated more then it had ever before, and tingles hit my body as his finger paced the veins on my hand. I shivered at the warmth of his skin, but he didn't notice, still smiling at me.  
"I'm so happy for you, and for me...i truly mean it. You are the bravest guy i have ever met, and i hope that we can start afresh from this day, in a new life. I'm excited, and i have so many adventures and stories i'm sure we can share." He let go of my hand, and the tingling ended. My heart was still pulsing quickly, and i nodded back at him when he finished.  
"Thank you to you and your brother from taking me away. I needed this, i really did."  
"It was a right shithole i must admit." He laughed and we rested our heads on the back of the leather, continuing to talk about the house. Soon after we heard a pound on the door, and Mikey scurrying to open it. We both stood up nervously, aware that his boyfriend had arrived and waited impatiently. Mikey came in not long after the knock, a figure treading anxiously behind him.  
"Gerard, Frank this is my boyfriend." The shadow moved from behind Mikey and took his hand, as Mikey kissed his cheek gently smiling warmly. The man had curly brown hair, and plump lips. He was tall and sturdy, and looked extremely familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it though.  
"N-nice to meet you." He stuttered, and i immediately recognized his voice.  
"Ray?..."


	9. Explanations And Ditches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has some explaining to do!

'I myself do not believe in explaining anything.'  
~Shel Silverstein.

 

FRANK'S POV:  
Ray and i stood there, completely ignoring the fact that Gerard and Mikey were wide eyed and staring at us. I looked up and down at Ray in his well fitted suit and grey tie, with his frizzled hair tamed down, and his hand stiffening in Mikey's. I didn't think about it, but i could guess my mouth was probably wide open right now.  
"I'll leave you two to it." Mikey whispered in Ray's ear, looking concerned, like he was not expecting my reaction to be so abrupt. He knew about me being Ray's friend too? He gestured for Gerard to come with them, and before leaving he rubbed my shoulder, and smiled slightly. I grinned back, but my stomach was churning even more now. From the discovery in the plane, Ray's leaving farewell, and him standing hear now dressed like a doll with his pretty and posh boyfriend.  
"Listen F-frank...i can explain it all." He stuttered out walking nearer to me.  
"You fucking bet your ass you can." I said a bit too loudly, getting slightly ticked from the whole situation happening around me. Just when i leave to escape everything, some problem i never realized existed has hatched up to come and bite me right in the neck.   
"Listen, i'll tell you everything. Do you want to get a coffee?"  
"And we'll talk there huh?" He nodded, and i shuffled my way out of the door, him trailing behind of me. From the corner of my eye i could see his head was down, and he looked like he was close to breaking into pieces. We continued the journey, at a silent pace and eventually arrived with ought exchanging a word to each other.  
"You can sit, i'll order."  
"It's the least you can do." I muttered under my breath, a buzz of emotions still racking at my head. Soon after my rude comment, Ray arrived back with two steaming cups of coffee. We both stared at each other awkwardly before anyone spoke.  
"I'm sorry i never told you all of this before."  
"Including the fact you were in a major band."  
"You hear?"  
"Damn right i did!"  
"OK let me explain everything. I was young okay, and i know i was stupid not to tell you, but i was scared i would be judged. You have always been a close friend, so i never really understand why i didn't feel like i could trust you enough to tell you that. But i'd been through a lot you know? I'm sorry i didn't say, but my mum passed away when i was younger and with ought any love or friends i just got turned away at every open door. I would constantly befriend people and then after some fun and games they would kick me out. So with you i was surprised i was finally being treated different. Same with Mikey, and after the incident with not telling you, I've learnt to trust him. I'm just sorry i never felt like i could tell you. I was having a hell of a time and i also thought if i told you it would be to much to take in, with the rest of stuff you had going on in your crazy life. Overall, it's a shit excuse..but yeah." He managed to spark a small grin, and i leaned over on the counter sighing lightly.  
"Oh god Ray. I don't know whether i should forgive you or get mad." He sniggered slightly, and i chuckled back. "OK i guess i can." I reached my hand forward and he took it shaking back.  
"I appreciate it Frank i really do. Mikey will be glad to."   
"As long as there is no more lies Ray, cause i can't stand it!"  
"No more, i swear." He grinned, and we walked out of the shop him dismissing me to go back to Mikey's house.  
I walked across the crushed leaves whistling lightly. I had to take a different route back, and thank gosh i had been down San Diego before. I knew my way back, and it was through a forest covered in autumn leaves. It looked so beautiful, all brown and fiery red as i skipped through the grass. I fell into my thoughts the further i delved, and soon started to imagine me and Gerard here. Under a blanket of stars, out in the open field next to the edge of the forest, hands linked and eyes locked on one another.  
'"Your eyes remind me of ones only an angel could have." Gerard had said lustfully staring into my eyes, my cheeks burning bright red.  
"Say some more poetry to me.." I whispered back, our shoulders bumping gently together.  
"I'd love to my darling, but i would rather share this perfect time with you sneaking a kiss." I looked down at my lap sneering, feeling his slender fingers reach to cup my chin and bring it up.  
"You didn't have to ask if you just wanted it." I bravely replied toothily smiling as he leaned forward and....'  
"What the!?.." I yelled feeling my feet slip underneath the ground, and sliding into a muddy ditch. Groaning i hit the floor with a load thump, my legs clicking inwards and the slosh of mud hitting my face. I looked up, realizing whilst in my dreams i had falling into what looked like a deeply dug hole. The light was fading from the gaps in the wailing trees, and i slouched downward beginning to cry into my lap. Why was i constantly becoming distracted by Gerard? Why was i becoming so attached to him that everything i did had to result in something bad because of my thoughts towards him. It was ridiculous how obsessed i was becoming with him, even though i had no idea my true feelings towards him. Although, i believe in a matter of time something will happen that will really show how i feel for him. I looked back up as the sky darkened orange, and began to yell.  
"Help help!" My throat was burning from the volume of my voice "Gerard! Mikey! Ray! Its Frank help!" I began to cough and started to wheeze. It was useless. What were they even doing right now, i mean surely Ray was going to come back down this way soon. I hoped that he would arrive before it became dark.  
What the heck have i done?


	10. What Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey believes he wants to know whats going on with Frank and Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter, because the next one is going to be quite long and detailed. Please comment and enjoy, i love your opinions on this story. <3

'No, this trick wont work.  
How on earth are you going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics,  
so important a biological phenomenon as first love?'  
~Albert Einstein.

 

RAYS POV:  
"Mikey baby i'm here." I called to Mikey sitting on the park bench with his hood draped over his face, and signature stud glasses on. He looked up and smiled, knowing that i had planned this conversation.  
"You alright Ray?" He spoke softly and pulled me into a hug, rubbing his chin on my shoulder. I then sat down and looked deeply into his eyes sighing. I hated having to bottle everything up, and for me that was with Frank. I could of told him more, but really all i had to say was stuff had happened and that i was sorry. As we have always been close friends, he automatically accepted my apology, and left, hopefully in a good mood. I expected him to be home now, in relief that he finally knew what was bugging me. We both knew however, that we needed to discuss the band, for it had shocked him silly, and i believe he is yet to compose himself. That's pretty much what i came here to talk to Mikey about. The whole band situation, and aside from just Frank..him and Gerard's relationship. With ought complicating it, i had seen enough to know they were meant for each other. Those silly yet cute glances at each other, and how they always cover each others back in these situations. I also knew that Frank did love him to bits. Yeah, Frank was certainly confused, and he had the right to be. But i am sure that in no time, he will recognized his true feelings for Gerard. I know he likes him, especially because of the way he spoke about him when they first met. I had never seen someone smile more in my entire life. Also, i had to add how quickly his mouth was moving, to fit all the compliments into one conversation.   
"Ray?" Mikey had raised his voice, shaking my shoulder.  
"Uh huh...sorry Mikes just got a bit fucked in some train of thought of mine."  
Right, so.....you wanted to talk about?..." I shuffled closer to him, smelling the sweet scent of flowers, which he applied every morning ever so feminine.  
"Frank and Gerard, and everything with them."  
"Well that situation is far beyond me, i think they will forget us whilst they stay here. I certainly know for sure that somethings going on." I grinned, but shook my head back, reminding him that they were just friends, but adding that there DEFINITELY is something happening here.  
"I'm really not sure myself, but i have quite the idea. I really think, you should bring this up with Gerard at tonight's dinner, after everyone excuses themselves. He is sure to give away a certain key event we can get information from, and after we can work with that and get them together. It's not exactly a plan, but i feel they want it to happen."  
"I'll talk to him then babe, and you can tone down Frank from the excitement of Gerard's face." We both chuckled, and laced our fingers together, feeling the sticky warmth of or sweat in each others palms.  
"Your so great at this!" I grinned.  
GERARD'S POV:  
Where was he, it was getting late? I was sitting on the bed of the guests bedroom, my fingers hitting at each other. I was dead nervous of where Frank could be, and why he couldn't of gotten back yet. Mikey and Ray had arrived back at the time they said they would, and soon i would be called down for dinner. I was pretty sure i was meant to be concerned that he probably wouldn't be joining us. The sunlight would go down soon after dinner, at i was edging towards running out the door to look for him. I knew i should wait though, for he could just come bursting through the door right now.  
"Gerard, dinner is being served. I'll see you down there." My thoughts ended when he called me down, and i glared up at him through my long eyelashes.   
"Is something wrong Gee?"  
"No nothing Mikes, i was just wondering where Frank was.." He chuckled and patted my shoulder.  
"Stop keep worrying about him! I'm sure he is just looking around at his new home, i would if i was him." Before i knew, he had vanished downstairs, and i was soon to scurry down after him.  
"Lets make this a dinner to remember!" Mikey raised our glass as we seated ourselves at the glass table. Our wine glasses chinked together and i brought the smooth liquid to my lips, savoring the warm but bitter taste.  
"There's a first time for everything." Ray chuckled, as he watched me bite my lips from the wines unique flavor. Mikey joined in with a laugh, and i watched between the two. How i longed to have such a perfect relationship, or at least stable one. I wanted to laugh constantly and not care who watched, and hold someone close with ought them running away. I longed for that, and there were times i wanted to scream to the world my feelings. I wanted to tell Mikey too what i felt for Frank, but i was constantly holding back. I didn't know whether i truly loved the boy or not, but something in my heart was dragging me towards him. I didn't want to leave that feeling alone, and i always hope every day, my heart will help me get closer and closer to the answer, to help me find what these feelings mean.  
"Gerard." I looked up at Mikey who had a concerning look on his face. I had obviously drifted of again, because Ray had left the table quietly and now it was just the two of us staring back in tow.  
"Y-yeah." My knees knocked into one another.  
"We need to talk...now."


	11. Call An Ambulance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally finds Frank, and on there way back, does everything go to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter, it certainly played with my emotions when writing it. I feel strongly for both of the characters emotions, and hope you share the feels! <3

'The path of sound credence, is through the thick forest of skepticism.'  
~George Jean Nathan

 

"How do you honestly feel about Frank?" Mikey asked, his elbows spread out on the table. He was really looking for a proper answer, and a full-on conversation. Right now i just wanted to talk to Frank in the guest bedroom, or sit out and watch the stars with him in the forest field. My heart was thumping when the words left his mouth, and i could only answer with what i knew was true.  
"I honestly have no idea Mikey, i can't believe that i myself don't know. I know i feel strongly about what has happened to him throughout us meeting each other, however, i can't tell whether it's just because i feel sorry for him or not."  
"You should know if you love a man or not Gerard. Same as you should know your sexuality."  
"That's the problem..."  
"What?.."  
"I can't figure my feelings." He sighed at me, and shook his head, unimpressed. I looked down myself, and a tear slipped onto the glass. "I'm sure there will be an event though, soon, that will explain everything for me." He took my hand in the middle of the table near the vase of wilting roses that watched us. He smiled at me, and squeezed my hand before pulling back.  
"I know it won't take long for you Gee, and i'm proud of you for considering it so well. I thought you would of rather run away than talk about this."  
"I thought about it, but i'm here and I've told you." He chuckled and stood up, pushing his chair in and beginning to leave the room.  
"You've told me, but when you find out, you'll have some explaining to do." He then left around the corner, and i wiped my tear stained face at the corners of my saggy eyes. I didn't want to tell Mikey when i had truly found out, and i wasn't going to until i felt ready either. I didn't wanted to disappoint him, but i needed some alone time, keeping my emotions to myself. Even Frank wouldn't know when the time came, although if felt i would blurt it out soon enough.   
Yawning, i put my shoes on, deciding i would have a evening stroll in my new neighborhood whilst looking out for Frank. I wasn't too worried now, but thought i might as well whilst i'm out and about. The night air was cold as i walked from the sidewalk and across the road. My naked fingers were tucked into my pockets, and my black hood was draped right down to my nose from its radiating warmth. I began to step on the leaves of the forest, a chill of wind rushing over me as i shivered. I continued walking however, and starting hearing strange noises. They weren't animal like, or unnatural, they sounded like a person shouting. I questioned whether i should walk further because of the consequence, judging to what usually happened if i went further. I still walked though, and found the noise to grow louder. I began to become concerned, thinking it could be Franks yells. Then i started to run towards the noise, with my feet slipping of the wet grass behind me.  
"FRANK? FRANK!" I screamed, looking in every direction for a sign of him standing anywhere.   
"FRA-" I began to say, but tripped up and landed harshly on the wet mud. I looked up at me realizing i was in a ditch, and slumped my head downwards onto the sticky branch ridden ground. My head thumped, and my legs burned from the crash. I moaned, from the pain, and a shaking movement on my shoulder.  
"Gerard? GERARD! Oh my gosh, i thought i was going to be here forever...are you okay?" My head shot straight up, and i came face to face with Frank.  
"Frank!" I pulled him into a tight hug, not caring if he smelt, or how weak he was right now. I was afraid i was going to loose him, and im sure he was scared no one would ever find him. His arm rubbed up and down on my back, and we pulled each other closer, our knees pushing up onto one another. Frank soon pulled back, and stared at me concerning.  
"Are your legs ok, i saw you fall down?"   
"What about yours, i didn't see you fall.." He smiled and shook his head.  
"I was daydreaming, and the fall was not bad at all. I just think you should be careful when you stand up." I followed his orders, and stood up carefully after he did. his arms held onto both of my sides as i toppled into his chest, my legs clicking in. I groaned from the pain of my legs, but they felt better now that they had clicked. I moved back from Frank, blushing because i realized his hands were still on my hips, and the heat was burning up my chest.  
"Oh! Sorry.." He removed his hands, and my body ran stone cold.  
"It's fine, i think we should head back before we go blind in the darkness."  
"Damn right Mr.Way!" Frank laughed, and i heaved him up on my shoulders as he yanked himself out of the top of the ditch.   
"Grab my hand." I gripped onto his palm, and scraped my feet along the muddy walls, trying to heave myself up and into Franks arms. He caught me, and held me close as i breathed heavily into his shoulder. We both sat there breathing like running dogs. We pulled back and stared at each other for a bit. His entrancing hazel eyes, that poured daylight into my world, every time he looked at me. I blushed, and remembered where we were.  
"Um, i think we should get back."  
"OK, but don't rush, because of your leg and the darkness."  
"I'm old enough to know Frankie, i mean i'm the eldest here."  
"Okay Mr.Clever!" He nudged me and i giggled. We continued walking, and i felt him shuddering next to me.  
"You okay?" I asked, standing in front of him. His eyes glowed under the stars, and he smiled weakly.  
"Not really.....i-i'm s-s-scared of the dark." I looked at his shaking hands, and gripped his shoulder.We stopped for a few seconds thinking of what to say, as the shadows became darker around us.  
"C-can i hold y-your hand Gee?" His voice was shaky.  
"Sure you can." I took his hand in mine, and felt a buzz run through me, as our palms touched together. My cheeks were heating up, and i was so glad it was dark so he couldn't see. We carried on walking for a while, in complete silence. Every so often our shoulders would bump, and i could tell the shaking had stopped for him. I wondered if just because of me touching his hand could make everything OK. Was i that therapeutic?   
Our feet bounced along the grass, until we were walking on the stone ground near the road. That was when let go of my hand and began talking to me.  
"I love the moonlight, it's so peaceful and reminds me of when i used to look out of my window every night as a child." Those words he said brought a little tear to my eye.  
"Your here now Frank, and now the stars are shining even brighter for you." I felt him grin beside me, and he pushed up closer to my side as we walked. My spine shuddered again, not because of the dark, but because of him. And he was now talking to me again, in a complete daze.  
"I think that you are-" His eyes were so glued to mine as he began to speak, i think he had forgotten that we were in the middle of a busy road. I looked behind him, as his words stopped, and mine began.  
"FRANK MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed at him, after moving out of the road, and looking at him. He looked like a little boy who had lost his parents. His mind was in another place, and right now i couldn't speak any more because of the speed of my breathing. I went to shuffle into the road, but before i knew a car had swept him away in his path, and he went crashing underneath it.   
"FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My voice echoed in the now freezing atmosphere. I ran over on my jelly legs, picking him up in my arms. He was dead-still in my grip, and looked absolutely ruined. Tears struck down my cheeks, and my hands shook violently round his limp body.  
"O-o-o-okay -i-ts o-ok.." I whispered to myself, taking him over to the grass near the sidewalk, and leaning down across from him. I felt for a pulse, and luckily there still was one. A sigh of relief passed me, however, i was still in a wreck of being distraught. Who knows how many bones he could of broke. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my phone. I could of honestly admitted at that moment, my fingers had never of moved faster in my life. I dialed 111 and breathed heavily into the receptor, waiting for someone to pick up.  
"Hello, San Diego Medical Department. What service do you require."  
"u-um..ambulance please."   
"Thank you, please hold." I looked down at the tears on my face, and Frank's. Why on earth had he been crying in the middle of the road. I couldn't see his tears when he was standing there, but something shocking must of been running through his mind. All i could see now instead of a lively body, was a pale figure, with blood seeping down in every direction and muscle in his small figure.  
"Hello, ambulance. What is your emergency?"   
"M-my friend got hit by a car..u-um i-i'm not sure..e-everything happened so fast." It was true, and i honestly couldn't remember what made him get so caught up there, or whether it was just timing, and not me saving him.  
"And where is your address Sir?" The women spoke gently down the phone, attempting to calm me down, but just annoying me because of how relaxed she was in such a horrible situation. I did tell myself that whatever good i do, it should always lead ina consequence. This time however, i had gotten really unlucky for this to happen. What had happened that was so good it had lead to something this bad. Something good must of happened for Frank, not me. It must have been incredibly great too.  
"Sir?" I realized i was still on the phone, and my breathing picked up again.  
"U-uh sorry, 15 Down worth Street, San Diego."  
"Thank you, we will arrive as soon as we can. Please stay with us." I dropped the phone on the ground and lent over Frank.   
"Oh god Frank, i'm so sorry. i should of saved you. I thought all the pain and crap was over for us, but it just never ends." My arms circled his body gently, and my face pushed into the crook in his neck. He was stone cold, and i thought he was unconscious, until i heard him wince underneath me. I moved back and looked at him. His eyes were slightly open, like slits cut into his face. He was staring at me, with a small grin on his face. I smiled at him, and patted his hand whilst he breathed heavily again.  
"Thanks for making me realize." I heard him wheeze before closing his eyes again tight shut. My eyes widened, and my eyebrows moved up too, realizing he had spoken. What on earth did that mean? How did this in any way make him realize.  
"Sir, please step back. Is this the patient?" A man had made his way from the ambulance to Franks body. He stared straight up at me, as i watched others come up behind him with kits of all kinds.  
"Y-yes. Yes it is." I murmured, stepping back and watching over the man at Frank's feet.  
"Okay sir. Please return to your house, we will call you out soon, and get you to fill in a contract."   
"But.."  
"This is a serious situation, i'm sure you wouldn't want your friend in any worse pain." He smirked up at me, and began to work at Frank with breathing tubes. I began to turn away, and scowled down at the ground. Was i jealous that another guy was looking after Frank. In a situation like this, i couldn't believe i was being this ridiculous.  
Was i realizing my feelings after all?


	12. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally sees Frank, but will more than just friendship spurt. Will Frank and Gerard start to have affections for each other?

'If i know what love is, it is because of you.'  
~Herman Hesse.

 

FRANKS' POV:  
'The morning after the accident.'  
My eyes adjusted to meet the light of the lamp lit hospital room. My bones ached like hell, and i could see my leg had been hooked up on a support rope. I groaned loudly, attempting to sit up, but realizing it wasn't possible with the condition i was in. I decided to just lie and wait, whilst i fell apart in this fucking hell-hole of a room.  
"Mr.Iero your breakfast is here." A blonde woman pushed a trolley of frosties into the room, and placed the on the hanging table in front of me with a coffee. I smiled weakly as she pushed a button on my bed, which pushed my head up nearer to my cereal.  
"I have been told your friends Mikey and Ray, and your boyfriend Gerard will be coming soon. I'm pretty sure its after lunch."  
"He's not my boyfriend, were just friends.." I scowled into the bowl of cereal, as i brought the cold milk to my mouth.  
"Oh...i just thought he was, with the way he begged us if he could stay with you last night."  
He wanted to stay with me overnight? I felt really guilty about how concerned he was about the accident i had. My bones ached even more now, as i thought back to why i got hit in the first place. As i began to think back, the nurse just left, after realizing i wasn't interested in her conversation.  
The whole reason i got into the accident, was because i realized something. It was amazing, and after the realization, a giant buzz ran through me, and i felt like screaming it out to the world. The realization was...that i loved Gerard. The heap of mess i had met in singing lessons, who cared about my talent and who i was. The guy who told me his whole life story when we had only just met. The boy who got kicked out of his apartment, but couldn't give shit because he was a starting a new life with his best friend. He was happy for me and himself, and always reminded me of how happy he was that i was with him. Gerard was the piece in my heart that was missing. I had spent all my life waiting for someone, and always bumping into the wrong person. This time i was oblivious of it, until yesterday. He had come out in the freezing cold of the evening to a dark forest to find me. He then sprained both ankles helping me get out. To finish it off, he had held my hand and led me out of the dark. I then had realized where i stood with him, and how much he truly meant to me. I didn't know i was gay, but he had made me. He was the only person that could make my face go red and butterflies flutter in my stomach when i thought of him. He was the only guy who i thought was the most perfect person on earth, for he had truly saved me and my life. My feet would curl, and muscles would spasm when we touched. I guess this feeling wasn't normal for me, and that's why i wanted to be with him so badly. Especially today, where i was just getting milk all over my lap because of the pain of moving my arms. I wanted him near me to help me through this, i loved his company...and him.  
"Gerard...fuck man!" I yelled throwing my spoon back into the bowl, and falling back onto the baggy cushions. Where was he, and what was he doing? Was he thinking about me? My feet curled inwards again, as i thought of his smooth pale face, and cute flicks of blonde hair sculpting that beautiful face. Those lightly chiseled cheek bones, and awkward smile that i found both extremely hot! I was beginning to have this really obsessive attraction for him, and i was scared to confess because of rejection. Even though i had only started think about him this way, it had become unhealthy.  
GERARD'S POV:   
Last night had killed me to see Frank that way, and leave him in a state. A medic had come in shortly after for a explanation of the event. I was lost for words though, and just told him all i knew. That Frank had stopped in the road, obviously lost in thought, and got caught up in everything. The medic looked slightly pissed with my short answer, but got me to sign a contract and left. Me, Mikey and Ray had a long discussion about what had happened, and decided we needed to see Frank as soon as possible. I was going to stay the night in the hospital with Frank, but after begging forever, they refused i should because of Franks' condition, and how mentally unstable i was acting. We decided to see him after lunch, under Mikey's condition that we brought skittles for Frank to eat.   
So now we were just ready to leave out of their mansion, with Mikey's bag full to the brim with limited edition skittles.   
"Lets go boys, i think we've got everything!" Mikey chimed, and began to skip out onto the road to his Ferrari.  
"Your such a kid Mikes." Ray giggled, climbing into the seat next to Mikey. He looked up and gave Ray a stern look.  
"You wouldn't have it any other way though." He prodded Ray, and they both began to get lost in an obscene tickle fight. I watched in a daze, as the pair got lost in each others eyes, and started making out. I looked away, and blocked my hand from the view of them together.   
"EEW no! Please stop." They both sat back up, and as if nothing happened, Mikey began to head to the hospital in the car. Their faces were red, and i don't believe they wanted their faces to be so heated. My comment had obviously embarrassed them to a certain extent.   
"Right were here!" We all got out, and as we walked to the doors, Mikey caught up at my pace and whispered to me.  
"Sorry about that scene, you'll know what it's like when you fall in love." I pulled my head back, and went red from the comment he made. After that, Frank was stuck in my mind, and i felt a rush of heat flush into my body. This definitely wasn't normal.   
"Can i help you?" A tall bold women asked. She wore red lipstick, and held her head high, as her black hair fell down into a high ponytail.   
"Were here to see Frank Iero please.." I said before any of them could answer.  
"Of course, room 54." She spoke softly, and reminded us to knock as to not scare the patient. We then left, and walked the never ending flight of steps, in the desolate white corridors. I think it must of been half an hour before we managed to reach the door to the room that was his. I was scared to knock and walk in. I imagined him, bleeding raw and breathing needingly for air, and it scared me to the death. My fingers still reached the wooden door, and i shook violently before entering. There, i turned around to see him lying there...  
"Frank..." His body was slumped on the bed, his leg hanging on nothing more than a thin rope, with a cast running up near his thigh. His arms clicked in as he turned to see me. His hair was greasy, and curled every possible way, and his eyes were bloodshot. Even though he was in such an awful state, he still managed a full smile...at me!   
Everything came rushing to me at once. I realized why my heart was beating so fast, and why butterflies were flapping away at the pit of my stomach. I realized every time i thought of him and saw him my knees would reduce to jelly, and i would feel the need to hold him in my arms endlessly. It was all hitting me in the face at once...i loved him. I had always figured the time would come where i would realize my feelings for him. I never thought, however, that it would be with him lying in a hospital bed because of me. Then the tears came, and they dripped all down the fabric of my top. They carved my already blotchy pink cheeks, and slid down my lips. I sucked in a breath, for i knew nothing would help. I would just have to cry in front of him now, in a heap of my own distraught.   
"G-Gerard.." He wheezed, and reached out his hand.  
"Oh Frank!" I spoke, and ran the short distance to his bed. I slid my arms round his waist, and buried my head in his neck. I smelt all of his scent, and took in the warmth of his breath on the flesh of my cheek. I really did care, and love him. I was so glad he was alive, and i was glad i was her with him.  
"A-ah, G-gee i-it hurts." He winced, and i pulled back, stroking the back of my neck in shame.   
"Sorry, just glad your alive." He smiled, and closed his eyes slightly. You could tell he was tired. Why couldn't i just reach forward now, and take his hand in mine. Why couldn't i just pull him into my grasp, and kiss those soft chapped lips of his better. I wanted the feeling of his touch, and him wanting me. I sighed, but kept the thought to myself, and sat next to him.   
"I'm glad you came, it's soooo boring here!" I laughed at his comment, and shuffled in my chair nearer to him.   
"What happened to make you so lost in thought?" My hand clenched the cloth of the bed sheets, and i held back the rest of my tears, staring at his weak frame. His eyes were fluttering up and down, and i was sure he would soon fall asleep.  
"I had an amazing realization..t-t-that i lo-" I was leaning forward before he stopped his sentence, and had dozed off. His eyes were tight closed, and his nose was wrinkled in thought. It was almost like he wasn't asleep. I felt lost and sad that i didn't know why he got hit. What does i lo mean? I was close to screaming, but instead i ran out, and didn't wait for Mikey and Ray to follow behind me.


	13. Scouting For Gigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and the gang finally decide to get My Chem back together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how well i'm keeping up at writing this. I felt as if i needed to make the next few chapters shorter, because some are going to be quite long, and i wanted to build things up.

'When this band is done. I want to be remembered,   
not as a band that rocked or was huge, but one that made a difference to individuals.'  
~Gerard Way.

GERARD'S POV:  
I sat on the grass by the side of the car park lot, with my head in my hands. I couldn't understand why i had became so upset over Frank not finishing his answer. I guess now that my affections were deepening for him, i would just become upset when i couldn't find out what was troubling him. Maybe it was because he flashed back to his past life, and how much everything had changed. Or perhaps, it was just none of my business, and in the end i would end up knowing to much for my own good.   
"Gee, are you okay? What on earth happened with you!" Mikey and Ray had ran over, and had both of their arms at my sides. I looked up at the both of them, feeling shameful, and quite the attention seeker. They both stood still and looked straight at me, it was obvious they knew something was up.  
"I'm fine...sorry for that outburst, i was just concerned about Frank, and why he got hit in the first place."   
"That's cool, you have the right to be concerned." Ray said, and began to put some of the leftover packets of skittles in the boot of Mikey's car.  
"You okay Ray?" Mikey asked, and walked over to help Ray put the stuff in the car. Mikey kissed him a quick chaste kiss on the lips, before climbing into the car with me. We all headed back in silence, feeling the rush of wind on our bare necks. When we got back, Mikey told us to meet in the living room for a VERY important discussion. I was kind of nervous about the situation, and the way Mikey put it too. We still continued though, and i sat on the sofa for ever until the rest arrived to discuss whatever Mikey wanted.   
MIKEY'S POV:  
Maybe this wasn't the right time, but i felt i needed to bring the subject up. It was about the band, and what would be in store for our future. It needed to be discussed sometime soon, otherwise i'm sure it would rack at all of our brains. For this moment, we just had to forget about Frank for a bit to deal with what i felt needed to be brought up.  
"OK, so can we forget about Frank for the moment, and listen to this." Gerard looked ticked, and so far i was imaging this conversation going downhill.  
"Anyway..." I might as well get to the point. "I was thinking of starting the band up again."   
"Mikey baby, i don't think this is the right time." Ray murmured with his hand on my shoulder. I turned suddenly, and he shuffled back.  
"When will the right time be then Ray, huh? I've been waiting for the right time ever since this fucking band broke up, and i'm sure you and Gerard have too!" They were both staring at me with wide eyes now, but at least they were full listening.  
"I guess you make a strong point Mikes, and i guess i should apoligise for deciding that My Chem should break up in the first place. I was just in such a shallow state of mind, and in such a dark place, i believed the break up would be for MY own good. It was a selfish move on my part, and ever since, i felt like the band was still together." Gerard knew what he was saying, and i always saw that glint in his eyes, that told me he was guilty of the decision he had made. He was an incredible front man, and even though he disagrees, he cared more for the fans and other members, than his own needs. He wanted to save life's, and be the mother figure of the Rock Industry. He was so loved, and still is now. Behind the scenes we would still have constant messages of: 'Please get back together!' and 'I don't now what i'd do with ought you.' All of these would make me clench my teeth, and have to hold back from telling everybody we were back, just to make them happy.   
"Now, in Mikey's word. i believe we have some unfinished business to attend with My Chem, and i believe this could start with a gig. They might even sign us again, and then, when Franks' better, he could be a member. I've heard he's rad on the guitar!" He was now bouncing on the balls of his heels, and i believe we were all copying him now. This was a great idea, and i think we were all up for a gig.  
GERARD'S POV:  
"Mikey, you can call up as many nearby concert halls as you can, until one takes us in. Ray and i will help you do so." Mikey grabbed the phone, and began to master the phone book for hall addresses. Me and Ray just watched eagerly, our minds buzzing from excitement. I was scared to suggest anything before, in case they didn't want the band to happen again, but they were all just as up for it as me. I couldn't wait for Frank to get back and play with us. I'm sure he is incredible on the guitar, with those slick expert fingers of his, that i so wish i could hold.  
"Hello, yes were looking to pl-" The phone clicked in, and we just laughed at Mikes downhearted face.   
"Well..they cut me off, this is a great start!" It wasn't of to a great start, and neither was the next six calls we made, who only did country music. There was one option left, but we were sure they would deny us because of how grand and popular their concert hall was.   
"You are looking for a rock band tomorrow evening? Well we'll certainly be free then." Turns out they accepted us, and now everything seemed to be heading in the right direction.   
"Right then boys, lets get to work for this phenomenon tomorrow." Mikey began to skip down the stairs to his basement, and on key, we followed him.


	14. Back In Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Chemical Romance have got a gig, and maybe even a record deal after that...

'That's one of the great things about music.  
You can sing a song to 85,000 people,  
and they'll sing it back for 85,000 reasons.'  
~Dave Grohl.

"Okay, so what set list are we going to have?" Mikey said, and we all began to get comfy on the green plush bean bags. I looked around, and saw a bunch of guitars in the corner of the room, with mics and their stands. It made me think back to the time where i used to be deadly jealous of Mikey and Ray's guitar playing. The instruments were hung up on a rusty black rack, and looked neglected, along with a cream colored guitar with Pansy written on it in bold glittery italics. I smiled, and could guess that this guitar must of been one of the very few items he had chosen to take with him. It must of meant a lot to him, and it certainly somewhat reflected his personality.  
"I'm not sure, this is going to need some thought." I said, bringing myself out of my thoughts. It took us a while, but we ended up deciding to do a set list from our Projekt Revolution Tour. It was crazy wild, and definitely bled all the different shades from the revenge era. It reminded me of how wild and rebellious we had been on the tour itself, and made me miss that aspect of performing slightly. To be fair, i couldn't wait to get back on that stage with a new album, and blast it out to the fans like a crazed child.  
"You were mad on that tour Gerard, i even remember it myself!" Ray had said whilst we were setting up our equipment. "I remember the time you nearly swallowed that microphone, whilst giving it a blow job at the same time." We all laughed at that comment, and i too remembered it clearly. The excitement and terror of performing had been known to overtake me, and when i was on stage, i was seen as a different character. I would run across the stage, jumping, falling and swearing like no one was watching. I think the best part up there, is that you just couldn't give a shit. All eyes were on you, and in the moment, you would just lose control of how ridiculous you were acting.  
"I think you'll have to prepare yourself if we do make another album, and go on tour to promote it. I will get my sass on straight, and completely fuck up the stage." I retorted.  
"I'm sure you will, especially as Frank will be becoming a new member, i'm sure you'll have some fun with him on stage too!" I turned away slightly, and felt my cheeks heat slightly.   
"Don't tease Mikes!" He laughed, and Ray joined in too. I was completely losing all hope of trying to cover up my affections now.   
After some more mockery, i took to the mic, with my fingers clasping tight around it. The two boys were behind me with their glistening guitars held near their waists.  
"Ready boys!" I looked back, and they both nodded in unison. In that moment, my head swished back around, and my lips came in collision with the mic.  
"1-2-3-4!" I screamed, and the acoustic anthem of This Is How I Disappear filled my ears with bliss. It took over me, and i suddenly had a blast of energy as i started to sing the song. Throughout the all the songs, we never stopped playing, and only stopped for short breaks like we would on stage, to grab some water, and make a little speech. It felt like i was their in front of an audience, and it showed in my performing, when i pulled the mic out of its stand, and ran along the room with it. Mikey and Ray were loving it too, and every so often, i would run over to them, and let them sing a line with me. In some songs, they were on their knees strumming the guitar, or yelling into the mic. I loved all of the time and music we were sharing, and had definitely shared some tears with Cancer and Helena. When we had played the whole set list, we were breathless. Mikey, Ray and i had all high fived, and hugged, the strong pant of our breaths heavy on our huge smiles.  
"You were wild Gee." Mikey had breathily spoke, sitting in the bean bag with his fifth glass of water. "I'm so glad you have lost that entertainer aspect."   
"Yeah definitely. I believe that tonight, your gonna be even more crazy, and we're going to shake that hall silly." We sat back, with our feet up, and continued talking before the show. The evening had came along fast because time flies by when your having fun. We were all wearing typical rugged clothing instead of preen suits. To remind ourselves of our last successful album, we were wearing a marching band outfit. We had on a tight fitting black jacket with silver buttons, with a lace trim leading outwards from it. With it we wore some black pants and scuffed trainers. Mikey suggested that i wore some white powder on my face, to emphasis the fact that i was a hospital patient.   
"All good and ready?" Ray had asked, when we were heading in the large modern concert hall. We all nodded back, and stepped inside the building, our hearts racing. I wished Frank could be here tonight, however, the doctors had told us not to visit him today, because he was feeling quite tired and drowsy. I hoped to see him tomorrow though, and get some quality time out of it. I just had to imagine him in the audience to keep me calm, it worked off stage, so why not on stage too?   
"You look spiffing if i may say so!" Mikey had remarked, after we had finished touching up our clothes in the prep room. He imitated a British accent, and we had giggled back with his remark.  
It was 7:00, and time for us to take to the stage. The atmosphere was tense, and i could feel the others shaking behind me, as i was too. As i climbed the stairs to head on, i looked back.  
"Nervous?" Mikey spoke.  
"Uh-huh.." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and rubbed on it gently.  
"You'll be fine, were all just as scared as you. Just be the person you always are whilst performing, my amazing elder brother!" I had blushed at that comment, and dropped my head in embarrassment. I couldn't think of what to say to compliment him back, but just turned my head, and waited for our call.  
"And now ladies and gentleman, please welcome the long awaited act..My Chemical Romance!" I heard a ear piercing sound of screams, and suddenly felt more light hearted, reminded myself that some fans were obviously here to see us. With that thought, we stepped onto the stage, and i took a bow, before grabbing the mic harshly in my hands, and yelling out loud.  
"How are you doing San Diego?" I let the mic swing out to the audience to hear a reply of screams, and crazed shouts of: 'I love you!" and "Amazing!" I could only laugh back, and then continue my lines, knowing i'd be SO breathless by the end of this gig.  
"Now i'm sure some of you know us.." Many shouted back, and made my heart fuzzle at the thought of having people who still remembered us. I still needed to keep my cool though, so i carried on.  
"Ok so if you don't, were My Chemical Romance. A bunch of Mother Fuckers from New Jersey! I don't know about you, but we came here to see you have a hell of a good time. So let me hear you have some fun out there tonight, hey? Good, that's the way i fucking like it!" My wild side was beginning to take over, and i was loving the shouts, and buzz that was coming from it.   
We began to play straight into our first song, which went perfect, with a lot of the crowd singing back every word. I couldn't of imagined it any better, for i was surprised that there would be anyone here who actually knew us, let alone knew all the words to our songs. With every song, came a higher charge of electricity to my energy. We were laughing, and tearing up with some of the songs we belted out. The boys behind were enjoying themselves too, and having fun with the stage. It was all tongue and cheek with our crowd, and just being in a small room, gave of a beautiful intimate feeling, which i loved. We were interacting with them all night, and i just hoped that i had helped at least one person whilst we were up there.   
"Thank you so fucking much for your presence here tonight! You've been a cracking audience, and we wish we could of replayed this over again! We hope you have a great night...goodbye!" The lights flashed out in a boom, and the noise of the crowd became reduced to suttle conversation. As we walked off i could hear Ray and Mikey chuckling in the background, and once they got off stage, were recreating the scene from the car the other day. I decided to stay backstage for a bit before heading out and interacting, but just with that thought, someone came in to the prep room. He was fairly tall, with brown hair that glistened. He wore a tight suit, and a dashing grin on his shiny face.  
"Hello, i hope you don't mind me intruding here for a moment. My Chemical Romance right?" The man spoke in a low pitch voice, and Mikey and Ray stood to attention at the sound of his voice.   
"Y-yes, we are." I spoke, a bit astonished of why he was here, and how on earth he got in through the locked door.  
"Well, me and my company watched your show, and have seen many in the past. And-"  
"Wait, i recognize you! Your the co-manager for Reprise Records." Mikey blurted out, but i shushed him in a hurry.  
"Um, yes indeed i am..i'm not sure how you found that out. Anyway, we are in love with your music, and album concepts, and were wondering if you would like to sign a record label with us. We would love to help you with your future successes." All of our faces lit up at once, and we looked at each other before turning back to the man in his full pride and glory.  
"U-um, w-well, we'd be delighted to!" I blurted out, sure that i didn't have to ask the other members if they wanted to. Their reaction after he had wanted to sign us proved enough.   
"Im very glad of it." He laughed out, after seeing the smiles on our faces. "I know it's slightly sudden, and i will be fine with it if you disagree, but would you like to perform a concert tomorrow. We are fine with the set list you performed today, and believe that the crowd we have prepared for you are great." I turned to Mikey and Ray behind me, and saw them both nod in agreement. I felt slightly rushed, but i knew how much it meant to them and me to get back on track with everything.  
"Of course!" He clapped his hands together after my reply.  
"That's just great. You will be performing after Fall Out Boy, and Mindless Self Indulgence, at 6:30. We'd prefer if you'd arrive to prepare around 4:00 to 4:30, but it's your decision."  
"We'll get there on time to be sure, we cant wait!" He shook our hands after, and lt out a jolly laugh before leaving us lost for words.  
"Hell yes!" Mikey said, and we all high fived at once. It felt kind of strange experiencing a milestone with ought Frank, and although i was so happy, my heart sunk a little not being with Frank. I wanted him to be hear to know about this, and share my happiness. I'm sure he would be dozing off now, and bored out of his mind. It killed me when i felt a gap missing in my heart when he wasn't near, and it felt like a space could be filled tomorrow at our concert. He was way too ill though, and i'd be surprised if he actually turned up to see us tomorrow. I would still call him tomorrow before the show, and ask how he was, and tell him about everything. I'd sure be happy out of my mind if i could see him in the audience tomorrow.


	15. I Can't Believe It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Chemical Romance have a large concert to attend, and their looking forward to performing with the other huge bands.

'Fortune favors the brave.'  
~Virgil.

It was the day of our big concert, and i had slept like a log. My thoughts would drift from celebrating our gig success, to me and Frank together. I preferred both mediums, however wished my thoughts would come true, and Frank could be here right now. It felt like home here at Mikey's, so for me it was weird not to see Frank sitting opposite me with a bowl of Frosties. Instead, i just had to spark up a conversation of my own with Mikey, who was cooking pancakes for Ray.   
"So, Mikey...did you get an email for the concert tonight?" He turned, and put the frying pan to the side, and sat at the bar with me.  
"I did actually, there wasn't much more they needed to inform us on. Just that we'd be performing in front of five to six thousand." I gawked at the amount of people who got tickets to see us and the other bands. Why were we getting so lucky so fast? I never knew we would reach such a high point in so little time.   
"I think it's because of the band's were playing with you know? They are pretty big, and i wouldn't be surprised if they were the main reason over half of the audience came to see them. I mean, we aren't exactly getting popular anytime soon."  
"Sure we are. We get a gig after two hours of searching. Get a record deal on our first gig, and the next day asked to be played at a fairly large venue." Mikey's face seemed to light up a bit more at my response. I had to give him some encouragement, because it seems he was always in a mood in the mornings, much like myself.  
"You make a fair point Gee, i have to agree with you there. I think as well as communicating with the other bands, i'm looking forward just as much as you, to see Frank again. I always found him like a little ball of energy." I blushed when he said Franks' name, and felt a hint of respect in Mikey's voice, when he talked about Frank like that. He had obviously discovered Franks' kind nature, and got to know him as a friend.  
"So your friends now?" I said, hearing Mikey chuckled.  
"You could say that, however, i think in your case it's much different!" And so the rest of the day continued, with the slight hint of mockery whenever Frank was brought up. He seemed to be seemingly interested in my love life, and it bugged me to a certain extent in which i couldn't stand.  
We were all excited for tonight's show, and had rehearsed our butts off in the basement to make it a night to remember. I even tried jumping on one of the amps, and onto another before heading back to the front, however i might of clicked my ankle slightly after failing it miserably. By the evening, we were decked out, but knew we had to get on with it. We had an early tea of meat filled tacos, and had crumbs all over our faces once we were fished.  
"I am so pumped for this!" Ray shouted, as we arrived at the building. It was quite large, and looked colossal as it curved over above our heads. We stepped in, and showed our passes before being directed to our own V.I.P prep room. We had two. One for our clothing and makeup, and another for our instruments and recording. We all settled into the clothing prep room, and began to change into our black parade outfits all over again. I think we all had decided we would get changed early, so we had time to say hello to the other bands, for some quality time. My hands were sweaty, but i felt i could cope with being sociable at this point.  
"Hey, your My Chem right!" A tall slim figure ran towards us backstage, and embraced us in a group hug. When he pulled back, i looked up to see his cheery smile. The man had dark brown spiky hair, that flew out 15 inches from his head in every direction. He had a colorful suit on, and was quick to shake our hands after the hug.   
"Sorry for that surprise introduction, i'm Jimmy Urine. Member of Mindless Self Indulgence." Whilst he spoke, a curvy black haired women stepped out from behind him. She had a gorgeous smile that suited her red stained lips, and large eyes. She wore a schoolgirl outfit, with a short tartan skirt, and had tattoos running down one arm. I looked up at her, and flashed a grin her way, and she gladly returned it.  
"Oh yeah, this is Lindsey our guitarist. She is lightning on her feet."   
"Sure am Jim, sure am." She shook our hands, and stepped to the side whilst Jimmy began talking.  
"I would introduce you to the others, but there pissing about in the changing rooms for some reason or another." We laughed at his remark, and the look on his face, which showed he was annoyed at there absence. "It's fine though, i'm sure dealing with the two of us is hard enough!"  
"Nah, it's nice to meet you buddy, looking forward to hitting the stage after you." I spoke quite boldly, and he patted me on the back afterwards.  
"All's good then. Anyway, we'd better be checking on those two idiots, see you!" They waved us goodbye, and i watched them dissapear behind the cluster of amps back to their room. They were very friendly, and i think all would be good and well if everyone could just be as sociable and nice as them. We continued heading up to the seating area to look for Fall Out Boy, and marveled about how large the venue was itself. It was a long wait, so we ended up sitting at one of higher seats above. Luckily, whilst we were seated and in a full depth conversation, two of the members decided to join us on the row of seats below.  
"You alright there?" A dark haired boy asked.  
"Oh yeah, were fine. Sorry..nice to meet you." They both laughed cheerily, and we gave each other a friendly hug from the space between our seats.  
"My Chem right? Were Fall Out Boy." The dark haired boy said.  
"I'm Patrick Stump." The short long haired boy chimed. He wore a cute tweed jacket, with a paperboy cap resting gently on his head.  
"And i'm Pete Wentz." We high fived, and i looked back at him. He had dark chocolate hair, and wore some thick eyeliner that complemented his light cream tan.  
"All good, all good!" I said, and we began to introduce ourselves to them. After some time they eventually left, after we talked about the many concerts we had played. They had also apologized about the other two members not being there to say hello, because they were looking for some spare amps the right size. We had laughed, and considered it a coincidence that both bands were missing two of their members.   
"At least they were friendly." Ray had said, as we continued are conversation. We had an hour till the performances would start, and i could feel my knees start to wobble slightly. I wished Frank could be here to calm me down, and give me some reassurance. I actually felt i loved him now, and it definitely wasn't the same when someone you only just liked tried to reassure you. It was the feeling of not being able to act yourself, however around Frank, i was more than happy to be a laughing prancing idiot. That thought made me drift slightly, and like on queue, my phone began buzzing.  
"Hello?" I could tell the hospital had called, because of the rattle of trolleys, and shoes on marble floor in the background.  
"Hello Mr.Way, this is the hospital. We are very glad to inform you that Franks' condition has covered up extremely well, and with that, he is able to visit you at your concert venue tonight. He is very happy, and will be walking on a small leg brace. Keep on eye on him, and i'm sure we can discharge him if all is good." I felt breathless and so relieved. I had been waiting for what felt like forever, and now he could see me at my best on that stage. I had always wanted him to see me up on that stage, with a different ego on my agenda. I could imagine him standing in front of the barrier, and clapping along to my every word. It made my face light up, and my body buzz with even more energy than i had gathered for tonight.  
"Hello?.." I shook myself out of my thoughts, and put the phone up to my ear again.  
"Hey, sorry. Thank you, that means loads to me!"   
"That's completely fine, we hope you have a great night with him." And with that she hung up, and i was left on the receiving end, happy and lost for words.  
"You all right there Gee?" Mikey and Ray had remarked.   
"I'm fine, um the hospital ringed and.." They both shot me glares like it was going to be really bad news. "No it's all good news. Their discharging Frank, who is coming to see the show tonight."  
"I bet you'll look forward to that!" I smiled into my lap, because this time i truly couldn't hold back the excitement.   
After an hour, the show had begun, and me, Mikey and Ray were backstage in the music prep room. I was singing into the amped mic, whilst they strummed on their guitars gently. My mind was racing with thoughts, and whilst i practiced singing, i imagined Frank watching me, eager and happy in the crowd.I honestly couldn't wait to sing to him on that stage tonight.


	16. Tight Fitting Jacket's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night!

FRANKS' POV:  
I was being discharged from hospital today, and became more than thankful for it. Even though my leg hurt like hell, it had been put in a loose brace which felt more relaxing and calm on my leg, rather than the tight annoying cast which covered over half of my leg. The doctors made me walk, so they could adjust the size and fit, and congratulated me on recovering so fast.

It was just not the same getting better with ought my friends. I would wake up everyday, and accomplish a new task, but i had no one to tell or make me feel proud about it. So as well as me recovering, i was also become more insane by myself. That's when the doctors told me i could visit Gerard and the others at his concert tonight. I think they nearly cancelled my discharge because of how breathless i was becoming, however, i reassured them i was just hyperventilating from excitement. 

It wasn't long after they left that i had rummaged for a good outfit, instead of a shabby one. I decided on a school boy shirt, and loose red tie, with some ripped jeans. In the mirror i looked rebellious, and completely like a pesky teenager, however i felt amazing. Words couldn't begin to describe how much i was looking forward to gawking at Gerard up on that stage.

I heard they were wearing their black parade outfits, and i decided to search that up on the net to have a sneaky peek. He looked incredible on my screen, with that tight fitting button up shirt, smooth pale face, and mysterious aura about him. The longer i scrolled down the pictures, the more heated the room i sat in felt, and sweatier my hands and forehead had become.

With these thoughts, it made me slightly nervous at the thought of me seeing him after the show. What if i just lost it and said something stupid. Or got so lost in his pretty face that i lean forward just a bit to far that our lips met. I swiped my tongue across my lips, trying to forget the thoughts i was beginning to feel. Since meeting him, i had become this obsessive thinker, and nervous boy. Around him it was all fine, but inside of me my heart was swelling up, and the blood was rushing around my body, from how much my affections were for him. 

I had only just discovered my true thoughts of him before he visited me, so to spend more than an hour with him, especially alone, could be criminal. I laughed at the thought of me just doing something with him there and then in the spur of the moment, and him not regretting it either.

I was clueless of his feelings towards me, however i was sure he was not gay, and even wanted me in that kind of way. It couldn't be impossible for him to feel that way though, so for now i would keep a smile on my face for as long as i knew he didn't love me back. It was probably best that i didn't know anyway. 

So i spent the rest of the day learning the lyrics to their songs, which were amazing. I could honestly say they might now be my favorite band, they certainly got me from the first song i listened to by them. The more i listened, the later it got, and soon i was getting changed for my leave. My heart had sped up throughout the day, and soon the blood was pumping around my body. We soon got in the ambulance, and drove our way to the venue, my leg swinging off the chair seat all the way there.

GERARD'S POV:

This was the moment when we would take to the stage for the second time. We could hear the crowd chanting our names, and screaming like vultures. I could guess Frank would be with a guard in front of the barrier, otherwise the crowd would of crushed him. Before we walked on with my spirits on high, we had a group hug, and high fived. 

"Your a miracle buddy, and i know your gonna kill it tonight. Go out there and impress the fuck out of Frank!" My cheeks went pink again, but i agreed it was time to just go with it. I think Mikey already knew i liked him more than a friend, and right now, that didn't bother me at all.

"I will Mikes!" He smiled back at me, in the light shining directly of the stage, the blinding colors making him squint. I turned from him, and watched him and Ray charge onto the stage, me waiting for my queue. The sound of their strums began to fill the room, and soon enough i was stepping onto the stage, the crows in a complete uproar. My eyes widened at the crowd staring up at us. They were filling up the center and all of the box stands surrounding the room. Some waved banners with our names on them, some held up flashing glow sticks, and some were crowd surfing before the our show had even started. The whole scenery made my mouth weak from from smiling to hard, and i think if it wasn't for a nudge on the back from Ray, i would of missed my queue. But after the reminder, i grabbed the mic from its frail stand, and swung it to to the side, sending the crowd crazy.

"How are you doing tonight!" The crowd responded with shouts, and i walked over to the left corner of the stage, to look for Frank somewhere. "You guys are fucking wild. But you think you can be crazier than me tonight?" I chuckled in there response, and also because of the fact that i had found Frank. He was standing there, his legs slightly bent because of the wait on his feet. He was smiling up at me, his dimples curling by his chubby cheeks. The brown of his eyes shone up at me, and made me loose focus for some time. I had realized that i was staring at him now, and the rest of the crowd could probably realize.

FRANKS' POV:

He was staring at my face, and i think we were both getting lost in each others eyes. My chest was burning at his gaze on me, and i soon turned away slightly, so he could realize the focus he was losing. 

Soon he managed to regain himself, and i managed to control my actions, and the fact that my face was boiling. I watched the whole concert like it was a dream, with him strutting around the stage like an animal. He kept pulling on his tight jacket, licking his lips and moaning which made me stiffen more every time. I really needed to stop thinking about him so deeply, because it was doing me, and my clothes no good. I was also embarrassed to say that my jeans were becoming more tighter, and shirt more sweatier the more the concert continued. I couldn't imagine what it would be like with me up on that stage, i would probably eat him on the spot. 

I watched as the lights and music continued to flicker on and away, with Mikey and Ray killing it on the guitar, and Gerard being his perfect self. I listened to every song like it was the last time i'd hear it, and on the last one, Gerard didn't take his eyes off me.

"Now i have a friend with me tonight, his names Frank. Can we have a cheer please? Now Frank here got hit by a car the other day, for what reason i don't know, however, he is still here three days later, with no cast...just a leg brace." I heard the crowd cheer behind me, and smiles shot my way as i turned back. Gerard was still staring at me as i turned, and i shook my head down with blush tinted on the pale of my face.

For the last song, it felt like he had made it for me. All the words that came from his mouth shot my way, and gave me spasms all over again. I honestly loved him, and wanted to mess him up like he had did to me by just performing. 

The concert ended, and my mouth felt sore from singing every lyric. I had learnt all the words to as many songs as i could today at the hospital, and felt proud to be able to sing the words back to him today. The stage curtains were shut, and i made my way backstage to see him. I had heard he was going out after to meet some people, and sign some stuff, so i expected him to not be back soon. At least it would give me time to calm down, and fix the shakiness of my fingers. 

GERARD'S POV:

The concert had been great, and the crowd were better than i could of ever imagined. They had sung every word back to me, and the smiles i saw never left their faces. I was exhausted, but still had the energy to see all my fans, and meet some amazing people. I knew how great the fans were from my past experience in the band, and knew that they were the people who changed me. They shaped my future, who i was and how our music would sound to suit every one of their personalities. They had got me out of my depression, and how i used to treat myself and others. As well as Frank, they were like close family to me. Even though i was sweating like crazy, i still was ecstatic to meet my fans. 

"Gerard, Gerard! Oh my god, it's actually you!" A group of girls rushed to my side, and i immediately pulled them into a tight hug, feeling them grin into my shoulders. 

"My friends and i love your music so much, and are SO glad you actually got back together! When we found out, i think i nearly broke my bed from jumping to wildly." I laughed about how happy her and the other girls were acting. I scratched the back of my neck, and chuckled back in their response.

"Well, i'm certainly glad we got back, and we're glad you came you girls! You were an awesome audience to play with, we couldn't of thought of a better way to come back again." They grinned up at me as i signed some posters, and gave them hugs. I talked with some other people after, and had some great chats. I found out i had saved some peoples life's, and changed them for the better. Some fans brought a tear to my eyes with their stories, and made me smile even more than i had before. 

I finished off with the last bunch of girls, who were surprised at my appearance.

"You letting your hair grow out Gerard?" One of them asked, and i grinned back. I hadn't dyed my hair for a while or cut it, so it was starting to go brown now and was becoming fairly long. 

"I think i am, i was planning to go for a new look you know. For our new album." That made their faces light up, and begin to speak a bit more. We discussed a bit about our new music, and they really helped me out with the concept of our new album, if the other boys agreed to it. By the time i had finished, i was feeling quite dazed, but overjoyed in happiness. I felt like skipping backstage, and twirling Frank round by his hips. I wasn't going to though, and just needed to regain my composure so i didn't lose it then. I breathed in and out, and stepped through the backstage door.

FRANKS' POV:

My fingers were feeling less chilled now and shaky, as i warmed them up by sliding them across each other at a fast pace. I had been quite a while, but i guess i was thankful for it. It had tooken me a while enough to calm down, let alone wipe my thoughts about Gerard. I couldn't wait for him to burst through that door. My singing teacher, life-saver, and now close-friend. I guess he would agree that we were close friends now because of everything we'd been through. I'd told him everything, and he had too. I just hoped it was about time to take this friendship to another level.

"Frankie!" Gerard yelled, and came running towards me. He was fairly excited, because of the way he had picked me up and twirled me round as we hugged. I giggled into his neck, and loosened up in his warm grip.

"You were fucking fantastic!" I said, him beaming at me. He was quite sweaty now, and had never looked more attractive up close. The beads of water ran from his forehead, to his dimples, and absorbed themselves at the curve of his soft lips. I sighed inwardly, staring at his entrancing gorgeous eyes, which were starting to make my stomach twist into knots. 

"I'm so glad you came, and i'm glad your better." He pulled me in for another hug, but this time it was more affectionate. It was like the one we had shared in the park after we had met, only more meaningful. He had his palms resting on the back of my neck, and holding me close. Whilst my arms were gripping on the back of his top slightly. He moved his head up further into my neck and bit on it slightly, reminding me of the time i did that outside of the building he teached me at. I squealed at his sudden action and the pain that came with it, however, my body was now flushed in heat. I pulled back, and he gave me a cute side smile, which triggered more spasms in my feet to hit me at once. 

"U-um yeah...i'm glad im here too." I shuffled my feet, and after looking down at my feet, i swear he had gotten closer to me. If i just lent forward a little, our noses would touch at the tips. "I never knew you were so good like that on stage." 

"I never knew you knew all the lyrics to the songs we had tonight." I blushed furiously, and my gaze slanted downwards slightly.

"Well, i got bored at the hospital, and decided to check them out. Your now my favorite band." My hands were shaking slightly, but i couldn't end the conversation with him now, i just had to continue it. When i looked at him again, he looked more nervous. I did notice that the size of his pupils had increased. Does that mean he is attracted to me?

"Anything else you wanna tell me Frankie?" He said in a playful tone, which made me bite back a small groan from the way he had started talking to me. I started thinking of a response, and with ought contemplating it, i just blurted it out.

"Yeah. I think you look really attractive in that outfit." The gap in between us was getting smaller by the minute, and i could feel the head radiating off his body, which made my heart pump faster. "A-and, you look hot w-when you act like that on stage!" The blood was rushing around my body, and starting to collect on my face. There was no going back from what i had said, and now, i just had to hope he wouldn't hate me.

"Yeah, is that true Frankie?" He smirked, and ran his tongue along his lips slightly, stepping a bit closer to me, sending my body into overdrive.

"Yeah it is true." There's no looking back, there's no looking back. And with that thought, and in the spur of the moment, i met his lips with mine. I pushed them onto him with a slight pressure and want, tasting the coffee and salty flavor that ran over the flesh of his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and i could tell he was not moving at all. So i pulled back, and the buzz of energy soon left my body. He was staring at me wide eyed, but breathing heavily now, making me feel like i had committed a crime. I suddenly went a dark shade of crimson, and thought of an excuse. But there was nothing i could say.

"U-um, i-i'm really sorry...I h-have to go!" And on my word i fled from the room, to the music prep room. I burst through the doors, and slammed into the wall, my hands covering my face in shame.

What the hell have i just done, and how much of an idiot can i be?


	17. That Hot Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sums it up :)

I was still facing the wall, and staring at the ground, holding back the tears. I had just gone with it back there, and completely flirted with him, and he did too. I just think i made a move to far with that stupid come up of mine. The strange thing was, he was leading me on to with it, and i thought he might of liked the idea of my lips on his. My face became more red than it should of been in this situation, and i attempted to wipe it away. Did he know i went in this room? I sure didn't want him to follow in after me, what was i meant to do then? I started humming a bit whilst tapping my feet, keeping my cool if he entered, and trying not to stammer on my words if we talked.

"Hey.." I heard a New jersey accent mutter, and the door closing. I looked out of the corner of my eye, watching Gerard sit on one of the large amps far away from me, and picking up a guitar. I didn't reply to his response, and continued to glare at the wall in embarrassment. He had his head down to, and was looking at the strings of the guitar in deep thought. His now slightly long brown hair, swept down over his eyes and curled over his long eyelashes. It was hard not bite back the squealing i felt like letting out, and the curling of my toes. His now glassy brown eyes, were scanning the plectrum he used to strum on the guitar. He let a tear slip as he began to play, and the room filled with bliss. 

I recognized the tune immediately, and felt the need to sing along too. This was 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings.' The first song i ever sang to him, and the song which he sang back to. He had obviously liked the fact that i played guitar, and was trying to impress me by playing it too. He messed up some of the chords on the way, but the tune was honestly something beautiful to listen to, and his voice. His sweet singing gave me chills, because of how talented he was with it. Every line made me more eager to talk to him, and by the time the song ended, i was leaning against the wall staring at him.

His hands left the strings, and he looked over at me, giving me a sweet look. His hands rubbed together, and hair swung to the side, as he began to talk.

"Can you teach me?" His voice was so innocent and soft, that i couldn't help but walk over and help him. It was quite the coincidence that straight after the kiss, i had to position myself behind him. I sat behind him on the large amp, pushing myself closer to him, and feeling the warmth of fabric on my clothed sweaty chest. My hands wrapped around his chest, and chin rested on his shaking shoulder. I rested my hands over his to place them on the right strings, and felt a shudder of warmth run through me, as my palm rested on his smooth hands. He groaned as i pushed myself against him, to work the strings to life.

"Ok so the first chord i work with is an E Minor. So...you're gonna want to put your fingers here." I touched the tips of his bitten nails, and picked them up, to place them on the correct chords. 

"Thanks." His voice was reduced to a whisper, and i could guess why. The atmosphere of the room was feeling heated, and the more i shook, the more the reaction would trigger him too. 

"So here we are, and you just strum gently across." I continued to teach him the rest of the four chords that made up a little song i'm sure he'd enjoy playing. I enjoyed every moment, of us near each other, and i'm sure he felt the ambition in my actions as well. He began to strum again using all the chords, and i tipped my head back slightly in joy. He was a quick learner, and i was liking how easy he was to teach. When he'd finished the tune, i had slid back slightly on the amps to give him a clap and cheer of applause. He didn't respond, and just lowered his head slightly, his head turnt the slightest inch so you could see the hint of pink on his right cheek.

"Frankie.." He dropped the guitar, in what could be considered a harsh manner, and turned around to look at me. His eyes were full of lust, as he bit down on his lip, and let his teeth chew on it slightly. I gulped down, as our faces became closer. Before i knew it, our lips had collided, and he was kissing me passionately. I began to move my lips on his too, feeling the strange sensation of his hands closed around my waist, and pulling me firmly against him. The blood was rushing around my body as our lips continued to mold together, and my arms started to play on the flicked strands of hair on the nape of his neck. After a short period of time, he pulled back, his hands still strong on my hips. He was looking at me, his pupils large and dark. I could still feel his the taste and touch of his lips resting on mine after we stopped, and it felt great. The pure plump and softness of the flesh of his lips rubbing against mine, and teasing around my jaw.

"I'm sorry for earlier.." I said, and his eyebrows softened down a bit.

"For what?" 

"For kissing you so suddenly." I felt him closer now to me, and the heat pounded away on my face.

"Well then, i'm sorry for this." And with that, our lips met once again. The kiss was more harsh now, and full of want. His hands were stroking my hip, and pulling my body harder against his. His lips moved to the skin of my jaw, and he kissed down right to my neck, sucking and licking for my soft spot. I moaned out more loudly then i should of, and jumped up onto his lap when he was completely turned. I started to grind down on him, and i felt his hips buck up at mine. I could feel my jeans growing tighter, and forming a tent from the pleasure i was experiencing. I had never felt better in my whole life, and i didn't want him to stop. His lips moved back up to mine, and i felt my tongue reach into his mouth, the both of ours sliding against each other. His hand was still on my hips but higher, and rubbing under my shirt, at my naked chest. He moaned out in want, and before anything else escalated, pulled back to stare at me. 

"W-wow! T-that was hot." He said breathlessly, his manner more bold and flirtatious then it had ever been before. I had seen him in all different moods, but never this. The want in his eyes when i had apologized, and the way he had pulled me close to him like he never wanted to let go. He had made me feel like i was loved for once, and i had always wanted that. I never knew he would feel that way about me, and now i knew he did, i couldn't help but laugh and smile to myself like an idiot.

"Y-yeah, why the sudden reaction?" I asked, pulling of his lap and moving over to the sofa, with him sitting next to me. I lent my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my short frame closer to his side. I giggled as he nuzzled his face into the long strands of my hair, and blew on it slightly. 

"Well, i had figured you wanted it, plus i couldn't wait any longer." 

"You've loved me for how long?" I looked up at him, questioning so bravely.

"Well, i think since the day i met you, but i only truly knew when i saw you in the hospital that day. I mean it broke my heart, and i felt that feeling i had always felt for you." I blushed slightly, and my eyes widened. I never knew he had loved me for so long, and it made me so happy. I wasn't concerned now about why he hadn't told me, because it was just as hard for me to tell him myself. "What about you sugar?" He used the nickname ever so casually, as he let the words drop of his tongue.

"Well, probably since the day i met you too. But just like you, i only truly knew after we had come out of the forest.." He glared at me sharply, concern filled with his eyes.

"That was why you got hit?" I nodded back at him shyly. "Frankie! Why the hell didn't you say that after, i mean i wouldn't of cared." 

"I was nervous, it's not easy to admit things like that, plus i didn't think you'd be that concerned." He stroked my side, and tilted my chin up to kiss me gently, warmth pulsing through me.

"Honey, i always have the time to be concerned with you. I mean, after all, i do care for you." He touched my hands, and i melted in his touch. It was so cheesy, yet so love able. I loved this feeling of my heart on adrenaline, and my hands tingling constantly.

"Thanks Gee." I pecked his lips again, having to reach right up to meet him. "I like these nicknames, you should use them more often."

"Sure sugar." He threw in, a smirk wide on his face. "I think the fact is I've always been scared to admit anything to anyone, or to let people in. So with you i knew i shouldn't feel nervous, and i'm glad i did it. You've always been so caring towards me, and i should of noticed straight away, before those true feelings really did kick in." I thought back to his expression on the first day we met. He never did smile when our eyes met, but his glare was never cold towards me. Also, when i left, he was more than affectionate to say goodbye and wish me well. I was oblivious of his care, and the warmth he made me feel.

"I'll never forgive you!" I chuckled, tossing a cushion from the couch at him. He retaliated back, and threw it back at me. We continued to chuck them at each other, and soon the play fighting turned into tickling. He had me pinned down with his hands, and was making me go bazark with his hands crawling around my body.

"H-he, h-ha stop! Y-your making m-my sides ache." I giggled. He pulled back, and grinned, pulling me up with him, and making my body buzz again.

"Are we supposed to kiss now like Ray and Mikey did?" I looked down at my lap, but he pulled my head up by my chin, and caressed my cheek slightly.

"If you want." I didn't answer, and just tugged on his shoulder, letting him close the gap between us. The iss was short and sweet, but meant so much for me. It meant the leaps and bounds i had always wanted to take in my life, and it meant the world for me to get out of my shit past and enjoy this present. My lips rubbed on his, and i peppered sweet kisses on his jaw before moving back.

"Even that can make me breathless!" He said breathily, and pulled me into his side. I was more than tired now, and i was sure he was too. I think i needed to rest now, and with him by my side, i was more than happy too. I felt so warm with my body flushed in pleasure and heat, and my lips chapped but soft from kissing Gerard. The boy i had loved from the day i had met had finally admitted his affections for me, and i had to. I couldn't of felt better resting my head against his to fall asleep. My feet would curl inwards, and my eyes would close gently, into a wonderful slumber.

"Night Frankie." He whispered into my ear.

"Night Gee." I replied. I didn't care where we were, or that we weren't back at Mikey's. Right now, i was not moving for anyone, because right here i had everything i wanted. Including Gerard.


	18. Recording That Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang thinks it's time to starts recording their new album to surprise their fans.

GERARD'S POV:

My eyes squinted open, as i adjusted to the bright light shining through the window. I had never had a better sleep in my whole life, with my body curled up next to Frankie, and the heat wondering all the way to my cheeks. I couldn't really explain what came over me last night, i guess it was a spurt of mind. You know, i really believe that you just have to go for things with ought thinking of the consequences. To be honest, my life was made up of that, only i would usually regret the aftermath after i had succeeded. This time everything had gone so perfect, so now i was waiting for that bad thing to happen. Maybe it would never occur though, and Frankie would be my lucky charm to prevent the bad things never happening again.

"Ugh, Frankie.." I yawned, my hand patting the space next to me, in search for his small frame. It wasn't there though, and instead i felt a cold familiar hand on mine, and a concerned face looking down on me.

"Prince Charming's not here you wally, it's me Mikey." I sat up straight then, hitting my back harshly against the headboard. My eyes were adjusting to the scenery now, and i soon realized we were not in the prep room.

"Ugh sorry...where are we?" Mikey took a seat next to me on the duvet, and folded his arms sternly. This reminded me of all the times he had told me off when we were younger, even though i was meant to be the older, more responsible one.

"Where in my house, in the guest bedroom. Franks' next door sleeping like a log. Anything else?" His tone wasn't to strict, and had that hint of humor to it, where he was just surprised once again that i was in this mess. 

If we were in the prep room, and now Mikey's house, then how did he get us there. I really hope he didn't have to carry us back like babies! I mean, i way a ton.

"How did we get back here?" I asked almost nervously.

"Well me and Ray had to carry the both of you back to my car, because you weren't waking up. And then, we tucked you up in bed, and read you a bedtime story." I pushed at his shoulder, and he slumped back a bit in laughter.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted. He literally had to carry us, and probably in front of the fans aswell. Well, that was a few pictures online that i would be cringing at. 

"Oh yeah, and we also saw you and Frank together! You guys, i mean seriously, we had to take a few photos." His laughter was high pitched now, and i was almost on the verge of hitting him. Of course it would be in a playful way, but still....photos?

"Delete those photos now, or i swear i will murder you!"

"So what are you now, a couple? You guys are so cute!" He said, completely ignoring the death threat i had sent towards him. 

"Delete them now Michael James Way!" I used his full name in an attempt to put up a stronger threat, but no, he was still cooing at me. 

"Right that's it!" I said, and jumped out on him. He dodged my way though, and i ended up hitting the floor with a loud thump. Mikey did not give a shit though, because he was running down the long hallway to the stairs. I made that my opportunity to get up and race after him.

"Your so gonna get it!" I screamed after him.

"Over my dead body!" I heard him reply from around the hallway corner. I ran through the plain cream corridors, shaking up all the picture frames that were loosely pinned to the wall. 

I was running out of breath, but soon caught up to him after i had jumped down the stairs, skipping step by step. He looked worn out too, and before i could even catch him up, we all crash into Ray walking out from the kitchen. 

"Oh shit!" Ray cursed, falling on his back, us laying on top of him in a daze. Slowly, we managed to get ourselves off of him in a fair amount of time, before brushing or clothing down. Mikey was obviously embarrassed that he had knocked Ray over, because his face was beetroot red, and his head was locked on the floor. 

"Why were you chasing each other?" Ray asked inquisitively. His hands were brushing down his top, and ruffling his hair slightly. Like he didn't need more volume of that giant afro of his there.

"Well, Mikey said he took pictures of me and Frank..." 

"Oh right...yeah, sorry. I'll get him to delete those for you." He was scratching the back of his head awkwardly, but still smiling. He was obviously shocked about us being together like that.

"Anyway, before you guys fell on me, i had some news." He sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, and gestured us to. "I mean, it was meant to be for Gerard seeing as he is the front man. I took it anyway." I was leaning forward now. This had something to do with the band, and it made me a bit excited. Mikey was leaning forward too, and i had the feeling he wanted to know everything. 

"Our record company was wondering if we wanted to start making a new album, and head back into the studio they have for us." He had a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Hell yeah, why not?" I didn't want to lie, but i couldn't wait to get back into the recording studio. It had felt like forever since we released the black parade, and went on tour to advertise it. It had felt like forever since we had headlined festivals, and basked out in the sun by our tour bus. Right now, i was way more than ready to go into the studio and create a new album. 

It was meant to be a secret, but we had already planned out most of the songs and concept idea for the album. We were trying our best to keep it away from the fans, and it had worked well. We only had two more songs we had been wanting to create, and had to polish up the idea concept. It was quite difficult, and whilst doing the third album, we'd been planning it down like crazy. The idea for our new album was wild, and full of artistic creation. We felt we needed some life in an album for once, so came up with the ideas pretty quick. i must say, we had quite the imagination whilst creating it.

It sounded ridiculous to say it, but we only needed two or three days in there to finish everything off. Our old record label knew how much we wanted to get the album done, and how close we were to it, so they saved the vocal and instrumental recordings we did to it to save on our album. I'm sure they notified the record label were with now, so we can finish it as soon as we can.

"That's cool, you wanna go before lunch? I'll call Frank down." Mikey remarked, and went upstairs to get Frank.

"Did they say anything about our old recordings for it?" I asked Ray, wondering if all the hard work we had put in months ago had gone to waste.

"Oh yeah, they did actually. I'm glad of that too, otherwise we'd be in there forever." I grinned back at his reply, and nodded. Now we had the recordings, all we had to do was polish everything up, and get Frankie in the twist of things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were heading into the building of Reprise Studios, and my heart was buzzing. I hadn't sang in such an intimate space, with ought backing instruments in ages, and it felt good to get into the swing of things. The atmosphere of the recording studio reminded me of when i was a teenager, singing in my bedroom along to some punk rock band. The feeling was instantly recognizable, and i can tell you now, i worked well with it. Being in familiar surroundings wasn't the only good thing, for Frank was with us. We were all sitting near each other on chairs, whilst planning two more songs, and he was sitting next to me. 

We hadn't discussed anything from last night, and we certainly weren't a thing. Or it just hadn't been confirmed. I could tell though that we both were thinking the same thing. Our shoulder kept sliding against each other, and every time we caught glances, we would turn back shyly with our cheeks red. 

We had talked of course, but only about the idea of Frank becoming a guitarist and backup vocalist for this band. The conversation wasn't awkward at all, and he had quickly agreed to show me his skills when we arrived here. I was very pleased about that too.

The problem was, even though Mikey and Ray knew me and Frank had this 'thing' for each other, i was still scared to try anything in front of them. I've been thinking about it though, and might just try it later, to see their reactions and Franks'. The look on his face!

"Right so..the full concept of the album is?" Mikey had asked, after we polished up a few notes on it. We'd got the whole concept together now, but just needed to recite it to be sure. Frank was staring at every note we wrote in wonder, and kept complimenting us on the creative ideas we had. To everyone's surprise, all of the compliments made me blush! And yep you guessed it, that earned me an awkward silence, and a few sniggers.

"The album's concept is based around the lives of the "Killjoys", a group of rebellious rogues living in a post-apocalyptic California, in the year 2019. Like many concept records, the band members are in character, in the case of this album, as their "Killjoy" alter-egos: "Party Poison" (Gerard Way), "Jet Star" (Ray Toro), "Fun Ghoul" (Frank Iero), and "Kobra Kid" (Mikey Way).

"Wait i'm what? Fun Ghoul.." Frank remarked, interrupting Ray half way through his sentence. Instead of replying, we all nodded at him, and let him slump back in his chair in confusion.

"Anyway...the Killjoys are a group of outlaws who are fighting against the evil corporation Better Living Industries (BL/ind.) and its various "Draculoids" and exterminators, such as Korse, from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit. Their guide is a pirate radio DJ named Dr. Death Defying . Two of the album's songs will show the killjoys fighting off the draculoids, and intruding the BL/ind headquarters, to stop their corporation, and to fend the curly haired girl they are protecting. They believe she is the light to changing this world, and will soon help them bring back Destroya." Ray finished off his words with a loud huff, and sat back down. My eyes had widened from how accurate he had got the whole description, and how quickly he had said it.

"You guys are fucking geniuses!" Frank said standing up from his chair, and giving us a little clap of applause. I knew he would like the idea, especially as he had told me he was into all of that action type comic shit. I was glad we liked similar things, and that he thought it was cool. This would make him way more easier to work with.

"Right...so now, we have the last song to work with." I clapped my hands together, and opened the door to the recording room, with its large mike hanging from the ceiling. "A years worth of hard work. Hopefully this is gonna be good." 

"Agreed!" They all answered back, sitting across from me behind the transparent window that separated us. They were seated at the control panel, and had their guitars beside them. I laughed at how clique the whole situation was. With only one more song to finish, the whole album nailed, and the prefect band members. Plus, with ought thinking too ahead, we might be aloud to go on tour to promote our album. That means i could spend all my time with Frankie, and i could finally ask him out. 

I put on my headphones whilst the others did so, so we could talk from across the screen, and concentrate on the music a bit more.

"Ok so Gerard, i was wondering if the last song you wanted to add was one we experimenting a couple of years ago before we broke up. Remember the one we made up in my bedroom after we watched that really cheesy movie." I thought back on Mikey's words, and immediately remembered the song. The Kids From Yesterday. We had just watched a soppy film, and felt really full of that luscious romantic feeling. So instead of writing a romance song, we wrote one about us which had something to do with bonding.

I think secretly we wanted to have it on the album, because it was so heart felt, however kept it to ourselves. Now though that Mikey had brought it up, i felt it definitely needed to be on there.

"The kids From Yesterday? Oh, i love that one!" I remarked.

"Oh Mikey, i remembered you played that one to me!" Ray said back in response. Mikey must of taught him how to play some chords for it too.

"So you know the tune?"

"Of course i do dude!" And in his response, we began recording it. The song had so much meaning and passion, and i think we all agreed it had to be our favorite one we've done yet. Frank also complimented it, after learning the tune, and playing back. 

It took some time and concentration, but we managed to record the vocals and instruments in the space of a few hours. I think that put a smiles on our face that we were finally done, after nailing everything pretty well.

"One more thing guys." I said before we left. They all turned round, and i gestured to Mikey and Ray that it would be ok to leave, and that i only needed Frank for the moment.

"Yeah what is it Gee?" The nickname he used struck me slightly, and flooded back memories of last night. I really needed to sort out those thoughts, and just get on with it with ought kissing Frank right here. I mean, with those words and nicknames slipping of his tongue, it was hard not to look down at his lips and lean a bit. 

"Um, could you stay back a bit. I've realized that it would be best if you added your guitar, and backing vocals to the already recorded songs." We sat down close next to each other. Arms constantly rubbing as i worked at the computer. It might sound stupid, but i was pretty good at incorporating sounds into already finished pieces with no problem. When we were doing our first tour, an old friend had given me a long lesson on how to work things like that. Luckily, he was right that it would come in handy one day.

We spent a couple of hours just sitting there, with me directing him on what to do. He was a quick learner as i had mentioned, and just by listening, could pick up the right chords on the guitar to play to make the tune sound awesome. His voice was perfect to, as he sung gently to himself through the mic. His lips puckered at every word, and then sunk back to reach the flesh of his gums. I watched countless moments of times, at the movements he would make. Like the roll of his hands on the guitar, and how his head would bop up and down. Sometimes i would stare to long, and he would look up at me. 

Then we would end up locking eyes for a bit. That's when things became awkward. I think i encountered five times where we wanted to say or do something, but just decided against it. But now it was time for me to try that little thing out.

"You were awesome today Frankie." He looked down at his lap, but i brought his chin up with the slight touch of my index finger. I felt the smooth stubble on the bottom of his face, as he stretched it into a smile.

"I mean it sugar, your incredible." I then took his hand gently in mine, shuddering from the warmth that flushed through me. Our palms felt right together, in the silence we shared. Soon he wriggled his fingers, and laced them through mine, making all the blood rush to my face. He still felt it was relevant to make me blush even more by smiling at me, with that stupid cute grin of his.

"Your cute when you blush!" He added to my compliment, and giggled, as i went the colour of a beetroot. Damn, why was his laugh so contagious.

"Well Frankie, i could say the same for you. Now, should we go, or are you gonna stay here." I stood up, and he did to, surprisingly with our fingers still interlocked. We walked to the door, and before i opened it for him. I added something.

"By the way, i like it when you kiss me like that. You know how much i love surprises." I remarked on yesterday, and how his lips felt pressed against mine for the first time. 

"Ha, sure." Frank said. After that, he didn't kiss me on the lips, but just pecked my cheek slightly. I felt the touch still lingering on my skin afterward, and i reached my hand up to feel the hotness of my cheek. Now that felt incredible, just like yesterday. We should do that more often.


	19. Campfire Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is only just beginning to blossom outside.

It had been a week since we visited the recording studios, and since Frank had kissed my cheek. Since then the next few days with him had been uneventful. We didn't bring up the whole situation of 'love', however it was blatingly obvious we were flirting with each other constantly. I believe Mikey and Ray had to stop us five times because of how competitive we got with it. Some of the things we said even got as far as: 'I love you baby!', but that was obviously just mockery, and a bit of a joke. It still made my insides go all gooey though. 

In the past week we had all been preparing for a tour. We had called it 'The World Contamination Tour', and had been planning it for quite a while now. There wasn't much to decide with it, apart from the set list and places we'd like to perform. Our manager helped us with that though, and soon the tickets were up online.

Whilst Mikey and Ray were actually having a life, me and Frank would sit around the laptop and watch each ticket sell, one by one. They weren't sold out yet, but still were going quick to my surprise. We had been seeing our social media sites blowing up with the news of our reunion, and about Frank being a new member. A lot of the fans had even mentioned of how good a pair we would be, and even though no action had happened in public for them to see, they already felt it was real. Plus they had a ship name for us...Frerard! 

Me and Frank found it funny, and when packing up for the tour, would just remind ourselves of some of the things people had put online about the pairing.

"They haven't seen nothing yet!" Frank would retort, winking back at me whilst we dragged our suitcases to the parked tour bus. 

It was giant, and we were full of hyperness as we skipped up onto the bus. It had been five minutes in the bus, and we had already cut open the monster, and wrecked all the bedding and pillows, from pillow fights. We could be classed as wild animals, or just a bunch of pesky adults.

Right now it was seven in the evening, and we were just calming down from the hype we'd experienced. Outside it was dark, and i was outside behind the tour bus by a small lit fire, sitting on a log by it. Too much to explain had happened in the day with camping, and organizing everything. I expect Frank felt the same too, and was probably still sitting by that god darned laptop watching the tickets sell out.

I rubbed my hands nearer to the fire, letting the hot warmth chill my fingers to the bone. We weren't anywhere particular now, just parked up in a nearby holiday park to get ready to travel tomorrow. We had another tour bus with us that had the tech and lighting crew, and also our stand-in drummer Michael Pedicone instead of Bob. I didn't really know what to think of the guy really. Bob had just left on standard terms, however, i felt even though it had been a while, we should meet up again soon.

I yawned, slightly jet lagged from the flight we had taken. It was boring like all the flights were. I took Xanax to fly, and had to sit next to an old grumpy man who complained about my snoring. We were there soon, or what felt like it, and i was soon bouncing away. We were stopping in Europe first, and i was very excited.

Our first concert was tomorrow in London's HMV Apollo arena. I heard it was quite big, and quite the start for our show. With ought suppressing to many emotions, i couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to play with Frank, get back on stage, see the fans and be myself again. I knew everyone was looking forward to it, and right now, there was no place i'd rather be.

"Hey, you alright there Gee?" I heard a call and looked up. It was Frank, striding along the wet grass in his huge hoodie to sit next to me.

"I'm as fine as ever. You?" He sat down, and took a marshmallow from the packet by my feet, impaling it with the cocktail stick, and watching it mold into shape in the glow of the fire.

"All good and dandy. I've never played in a big venue, let alone a giant arena. I mean, what if people don't like me?" His eyes were focused on my face now, searching eagerly for answers. 

"Frank, your the best guitarist I've ever heard. Don't tell Ray or Mikey i told you so." He laughed, and began to chew on the sticky lump at the end of the stick. "You'll love the crowds trust me, and once your up there, the stage is yours. You go ahead and crowd surf, as long as your back here on queue!"

"Will do!" He chuckled back. I shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew past me in the cold moonlight. I needed to ask him about the kiss, i just needed to. I wanted to resolve everything, and make us sure of what we were. Friends or partners? If i didn't, i'd spend all that time performing and feeling powerless. Him confused, is making me confused.

"Frankie?" I stuttered, and he turned around to focus on me.

"Yeah Gee?"

"What a-are we?" My word were slightly frail, and becoming harder to say. Why was this so hard to admit. I mean, i did it before in front of him, but why now is it that my mouth is empty.

"U-um, i mean...i'm not sure. Whatever you want us to be i guess." He shivered.

"Well if i say it, you'll probably object. Plus, i want you to have a say in what we are..." I looked at him firmly, and pulled at the fabric of his jumper to make sure we stayed in each others sight.

"Well...i really like you, and i'm sure you know. I don't know if you were tired the other day, and used me like that just to get out your energy and enthusiasm, but i want the truth." The more he spoke, the more chills would run down my spine. Used him to get out something?

Was he delusional, or was i just hearing things? I poured out my heart to him, and he can't tell my true emotions even now i sit here and put up with him speaking like this. 

"I-i j-just c-c-cant l-lie. I l-like you okay? F-for real.." His eyes widened, and i took that in my opportunity to kiss him again, and recreate the moment we had a few days ago. 

This time the kiss was more full and lustful. He had his hands caressing my back, whilst mine held his neck firmly, and pushed it forward to knock or noses together. My lips rubbed against his, and the flush in my cheeks did all the speaking that there was. Although the gap was already closed between us, i was pressing my chest up against his as far as i could, until i fell forward.

The kissing didn't stop there though, and even though i was now technically pushing him down on the log, we were still kissing furiously. My tongue made its way into his mouth, and fought with his. We were becoming more and more dominant, and whenever he would pull back a bit for air, i would pull on his lip ring. That would make him moan lightly, and pull his hips up to brush my stomach. The more our tongues would brush, the more his hips would buck forward, and soon we were grinding against each other. 

I could feel the need for him straining in my jeans, and i could feel his rock hardness brushing against my inner thigh. We were constantly groaning, and grabbing at each others hair, which he knew was a big turn on for me. He grasped at it, and i thrust right forward at him, making him sound out a pleasurably yet inhuman sound. 

Soon, i was pushing my sweaty hands up his jumper, and rubbing on his hips, reaching up to stroke the light chisel of abs i felt on his stomach. I made a low growl, feeling him grip at my ass, and pull me down on him again. The friction between us was strong, and when i finally went to pull of his jumper, he pulled back.

"I-i-i c-cant...sorry n-not yet." His speech was hot and heavy, and full of long breaths. I completely understood him though, and knew that it was a bad idea to have sex out here in the first place.

"Ha, i know i-it's fine. I wouldn't want to h-have it out here in the c-cold of the forest!" He laughed back, and slowly pulled me down for a last soft quick kiss, that i melted under before he moved back again to sit up. 

"I really like you Gee...s-so i w-was wondering if y-you would be my b-boyfriend?" I moved back a bit, slightly startled, but gleaming with pride all the same.

"Of course i would Frankie!" I squealed, and pulled him in for a hug. We snuggled into each others shoulders, and breathed out heavily. The air whipped around us in a hurricane now, and i could feel the chill of frostbite on his tongue as he spoke.

"I can't wait for this tour, and to be with you Gee bear." He pulled back, and smiled lightly, his face twisting up into a cute grin. I internally melted at his face, but gained my composure, and grinned back.

"I love that nickname, and you too...boo!" I let the nickname for him roll of my tongue steadily. Waiting for his anticipated reply after.

"Boo?" His head tilted slightly.

"You like it?" I muttered quietly.

"Of course i do babe!" He hugged me gently, and came back into my view smiling. His eyes were glistening with the slight touch of tears. The wetness was beginning to trail down his cheek, and i soon wiped it away with my sleeve.

"You okay boo?" I muttered, wondering what had happened to make him teary. I shuffled closer to him, and watched him as he smiled surprisingly back at me.

"Yeah." He laughed slightly. "I was just thinking about how my parents wanted me to be a show boy, and now i'm here, playing with my favorite band in front of thousands tomorrow."

"Well they say dreams do come true!" I whispered, curling my arm around his waist, and letting his head sink down against mine.

"Yeah, and your one of them." He replied.


	20. The Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some cases logs can spurt urges.

I woke up, my eyes squinting at the light, reminding myself we were still outside. My body was hanging of the log, whilst my arm gripped at Frank securely. He was snoring, and i could feel the slight touch of drool on my neck.  
"Ew, gross!" I squealed, and wiped it off with the sleeve of my jumper. I pushed myself up onto the log so that we were lying on half of it now. Frank had started to move a bit more, and i figured he was waking up.  
"C'mon sleepyhead, we've got a long day." He groaned, and i saw him open his eyes slowly, meeting my gaze.  
I flashed him back a warm smile, my hands going to brush some loose strands of hair behind his ear. His cheeks tinted pink as i pulled my hand back slightly to caress his light cheek bones. My hands were a bit shaky, but they still sat at the side of his face.  
"Still outside?" He said quietly, shuffling closer now next to me.   
"Yep Frankie." I replied, feeling my legs still entangled between his, in a sticky mess of the sweat of our fabric rubbing together.  
"What are you doing?" He asked shyly.  
"Touching your cheek."  
"Um.."  
"Um.."  
"S-shall we kiss?" He murmured, and i laughed back.  
"Well..i have been dreaming of those lips of yours."  
"Sounds good." He chirped, and our lips touched that second. My lips messily slid along with his, and traced the corners of his dimples where they appeared lightly.   
We kept kissing, slowly, whilst i pulled him up so we were both sitting up together. I untangled my legs from his with my hands, and then pulled them up to grasp at his hair. He let out a loud hum of approval, and continued kissing me.   
Soon, i ran out of breath, and pulled back slightly. We both laughed after, looking down and seeing a thin line of saliva hanging loosely from each of our lips. I brushed it away lightly, and pecked his lips again, feeling a warm tingly feeling rush over me again.  
"That's because of you trying to get your tongue in my mouth!" He chuckled out. I licked my lips slightly, and laughed back with him, my hands reaching up at his hair again.  
"You didn't let me though boo!" I retorted again, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"That's because he is tired, and also because you need to get your asses up on the coach. You want to do this tour or not?" I heard a voice bellow from across the grass, and become more distant from the tour bus. I looked across, spotting Mikey leaning against the bus with his arms folded, and Ray standing beside him looking down slightly.  
"Fuck you Mikey!" I stood up and walked my way over to him in a huff. How come he always found things out so easy, or was just snooping on other peoples business. It annoyed me too that he had just intruded, and ruined perhaps another heated kiss i was hoping to share with Frank.   
"Life is a bummer Gee. Now come on and get in, were heading off now." I groaned in his response and strode into the bus, slumping on the leather couch, carefully lit around with fairly lights.   
"Were gonna have nothing to do!" Frank complained, sitting down with me too, and sliding down until his back was literally lying on the bottom of the couch.  
"Then start making out or something." Mikey retorted, fairly harshly.  
"Or, you and Gerard could get along and help dye each others hair. I know how much you like to spend time together." Ray answered to Mikey, and we shot a look at him. It was mixed with happiness, and the slight hint of rage.  
"Really? Oh thanks Ray, your the man!" Mikey ran over, and hugged Ray lightly, pecking him on the cheek, and taking the dyes to the bathroom.  
I slowly followed after him, and watched as he lent on the sink, slightly crammed by the size of the room. I watched him as he opened up each packet, and carefully read the instructions.  
"What colour have i got then Mikes?" I asked, leaning back on the wall opposite him. This room certainly stunk of chlorine.  
"Well..i'm gonna dye the top of my hair a light blonde." He paused, before picking up the other dye to look at the colour. "And..your gonna have shocking bright red hair!"   
"Hmm...okay." I said, but seriously that sounded awesome. I kind of always wanted that colour, or at least one like that. I could see myself with long bright red hair, blowing in the wind in the vast of the desert. It would be great for the album. Mikey's sounded cool as well, even though pretty much anything suited him.  
It took us a couple of hours, and plenty of arguments before we finished. Ray would visit every once in a while to see us yell about how hard it was to do, and argue about how Mikey's hair would be so lame. I think i was just getting annoyed with him, as always. Frank was told not to come in, as he warned us he was a klutz, and also that it was gonna be a surprise. I was excited to show my hair off to him, and hopefully impress the heck out of Frank.   
"Done!" We both shouted, standing by the slightly open door.   
"Wait there!" I heard Frank shout, turn of the tv, and shuffle a bit on the seating. After that, we slowly made our way in. Mikey first, followed by some gasps, and Ray leading Mikey off to the bunk beds. And then me..  
"W-woooow!" I heard Frank gasp, and gawk at me as i entered. I sat down next to him, swishing my hair a bit and giving him a wink. His face immediately turned a bright red, and he moved a bit in his seat, biting on his lip intensely.  
"What do you think boo?" I muttered, flickering my eyelashes at him, whilst letting him run his hands through it. His fingers felt glorious running through my hair, and made me shiver at his touch.  
"You look really sexy." He blurted out, but tried to keep calm. I watched him bite his lip, and tug on it for a bit longer, making me hold back a low whine. He pulled on the fabric of his top, and lent forward a bit, letting those dark brown eyes put me in a trance.  
"Ugh Frank baby, your really making me wanna do stuff now." I moaned, watching him let go of his lip, and start to let his tongue poke out the side of his mouth.  
"What kind of stuff now Gee? Bad stuff?" His voice was low, and his words were beginning to sound like low growls. I bounced up on the sofa a bit, holding in the want of touching him. i couldn't here, even though i wanted to rip his clothes off right now. Ray and Mikey were still here, and i think they've already tooken up the bunks.   
"Uh Frankie i can't, Ray and Mikey are still in h-"  
"Yeah, fucking each others brains out. How bout we try the same thing, but in the forest like you were suggesting yesterday, i liked that log." He whispered, leaning forward to speak into my ear. He pulled back, after sucking on the bottom of my lobe, which made me startle a low groan of pleasure.   
The blood in my body was rushing around like crazy, and i could feel a slight problem beginning to occur in my boxers. Frank looked like he had the same problem too, but wasn't covering his hand to stop it from being seen, for he didn't care. I blushed at his boldness, and how direct he was being.   
Even though the words he was using now sounded very full, i had to guess he was a virgin. I mean i could see the want in his eyes, and the true alluring purity of himself. He couldn't be unwrapped by the wrong person, that's for sure.  
"Frankie baby, i'd seriously love to. B-but not today o-ok?" I thought about bringing up the virgin topic, and just thought i'd say it. "Plus i want to make your first time special." He looked up a bit more now, his eyes bulging slightly in surprise.  
"How did you know i was a virgin?" He said, a bit too loudly that Mikey and his Ray might of heard.  
"I just guessed from the purity of you." He blushed, and pecked my lips gently. My cheeks burnt up a bit too, and my body went flush when he pulled back.  
"I wasn't pure a minute ago. That was me turned on...seriously!" I laughed as he mocked his previous manner. I must admit, it was beginning to grow on me a bit, and become a turn on too.  
"Listen honey, if you want it dirty, i can give it to you that way." I said bravely, watching him lean back slightly. I smirked, as his eyes scanned me in a daze, and his face went peachy.  
"I-i n-never said that!" I laughed in his response, and fell back onto the sofa whilst he did so too. He was lying next to me, squidged together on the sofa.  
"C'mon, lets get on with this ride." I whispered to him. I couldn't wait to get there, and play with Frank. The adrenaline was fueling around me, and i wanted to jump everywhere. Of course that would of been a bad idea, considering the situation of Mikey and Ray right now.  
"Well tell Mikey to get on with his ride back there!" Frank giggled out, me laughing with him. Seriously, funny couldn't describe it in words. It was that tingly feeling he made me feel when we joked. And how we were lying together, and complaining about something which would be so accessible to turn into a joke. How did he do it? I don't know, but i loved it.


	21. There's A First time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his time to play on stage, maybe one thing can lead to the other...

Franks' pov:  
"Wake up bitch!" I heard someone yell. It was dark outside, and it looks like i had falling asleep on the couch. My eyes adjusted to the small lamp lit room, to see gerard standing there. His knee was hitting my leg in a jokey way, and he was grinning. He wore his backpack off one shoulder, and i was wondering why he had it on. We weren't going anywhere were we?  
"Ughh why are you all dressed and shit?" I moaned out, as he tugged me up into his arms. I snuggled into his armit, and smelt coffee lingering on his black sweater.   
"Why do you want me to undress?" He sniggered at me as i pulled back, his hands still gripping my arms.  
"No.....well." My face flushed a bit, and he let out his adorable giggle. "We have places to be right?"  
"Yeah boo, the concert!"   
"Ohhhhh!" I said dragging out my words. We obviously did have places to be concidering what he was wearing. On that point, where was my bag? I lazily looked around for my bag, my feet scraping the ground. I was chucking plastic plates everywhere, and flinging the curtains back to look in the window sill. I could hear him chuckle as i finally turned round to see him holding it in his hands. As i walked forward to get it though, he moved back a bit and held it higher. That damn idiot knew i was short!  
My feet bounced up and down to reach the bag, as i finally managed to jump up and push his shoulders down before he dropped it. Suprisingly, it was already packed, and it looked like he had done that job. I certainly can't pack in my sleep, let alone pack awake. My eyes followed up to his, as i watched him move some red strands of hair out of his face. He pulled a side smile, which was so cute i couldn' help but pull on his cheeks. His eyes were burning into mine, even now as i jokily played with his cheeks, i could feel them heating slightly.   
His laugh was loud now, and his lips were on mine soft and chapped before they finally left. I breathed out a bit, and brought a finger to my lips, feeling the after touch on them. He still bared a smile on his face, as he brought his hand up to the finger on my lips and laced his hand with mine. Our fingers entertwined together, after he helped me put on my back pack and gestured me outdoors.   
As cold as it was outside, warmth radiated from the flesh of Gerard's hands, and i could feel him reading my thoughts next to me.  
"Your so adorable when you blush!" He mocked, as we made our way through the damp sodden grass to the venue.  
"Stop it Gee!" I giggled back, and knocked my shoulders with him as he had a minute ago.  
The time we spent walking to the venue was just us bumping into eachother, and being annoying. It became more than funny to laugh at though because of how serious the things we were saying felt really funny to us. I swear if anyone was watching they would of thought we were sober.  
"IT'S SO BIG!" I yelled as we looked up from the doors of the building. Gerard had his head resting on mine, and his eyes were running along the whole structure of the place.  
"This is exciting." The building was fairly tall, with brown panels running along it, and a billboard with our names in itallics scaping across it. Little bulbs of lights flashed from the sign, and set a warm glow over the quadrilateral shaped building. The doors were easy to swing open, and let them hit the hinges afterwards.   
We were inside now, still listening to the racket the door had made after opening. Gerards fingers had left mine, and were now pushing the prep room door open labeled with 'My Chemical Romance.'   
My breathing hitched as i looked around the cream coated room, posters plastered all over the walls. Bands and their tours were stuck everywhere i could look, and they framed the few mirrors that sat against the wall. Brushes and makeup tools sat on the desks with there ends poking out of the bags they sat in. On each side of the room there stood clothes stands with hangers swinging off of them. There were our suits on either side, with our shoes sitting comfortably underneath them. The staff had obviously tooken there time here, and gotten absolutely everything prepared.  
It made me feel special, and gave off a tingly feeling in my stomach to know that the many thousands of people here tonight were coming to see us. Of course they wouldn't know me too well, even though the shipping had tooken over since i last checked online. People were saying they couldn't wait to see me in cocnert and what my guitar skills were like. They had also mentioned about how much they wanted us and Gerard to kiss or something. They had hardly heard about me for long, and the crazy thing was, they already had the idea in the back of their heads that we were together.  
I zoomed back in to the scene, and realised that Mikey and Ray were already seated and staring at me. Smiles sat on their faces, and they were rocking side to side on their chairs in amusement. Withought fully being composed and out of my thoughts i heard a small chuckle from behind me.  
"You alright babe?" I heard Gerard whisper from behind. He came up close behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist firmly. His voice was deep, and i cold feel his breathing hot on my neck. Even though Mikey and Ray were looking at us now with smug looks on their faces, i still turned around and pecked his lips slightly. I felt him grin into the kiss, and the other guy stares burn into the back of me as i turned around.  
"Im fine Gee, just thinking about you." I had always wanted to say something as cheesy as that, and also get embarassed from it afterwards. I heard Mikey cooe and awww at us as i turned back around with Gerard pressed up behind me.  
"You guys need to get a room!" Ray said, standing up and beginning to organise everyones outfits on their hangers.  
"You can't say much, i think you couldn't wait any longer for us to get to America and get in a hotel!" Gee said back, reminding us straight away of when Ray had dragged Mikey back to the bunk beds, and how mysterious noises trailed out after ten minutes.   
"Umm....anyway guys i think we need to get dressed." Mikey quickly scarpered over to Ray, and began to grab his own suit from his hands. Red ran along the curve of his cheek bones, as his gaze remained locked on the ground.  
"Are there like cubicles or something....or?" I said nervously. Whta if we had to get changed out here in front of eachother? One things for sure, i knew that wouldn't go well.   
"There isn't, but me and Mikey can change behind this rack, and you and Gerard behind that one." Ray answered from across the room. Mikey was clutching at his top, and pulling the fabric down slightly. This was going to be very long and awkward.  
We adjusted the rack slightly so the others couldn't see anything that was going on from their view, and began to take off our jumpers. Blush tinted on the both of our cheeks, as our bodies turned slightly away from eachother.  
"Hey boo i won't look." Gerard gently said, caressing my cheek and giving off a small smile. I grinned back, and nodded, still nervous if he was to turn around.  
Within the next few minutes, we slowly took off our clothes. My shirt first, then my jeans before i was just in my boxers. Tension filled the air, as i could tell that Gerard was too just in his boxers. The urge to turn around brimmed inside me, and aroused me slightly because of the images fluttering in my head. My eagerness made me turn my head slightly to look back at gerard, his back only slightly turned, and his chest fully on show.  
I wanted to look back, but continued to stare more withought caring that he would notice. It wasn't the right time to look or react this way, but i felt like i was attached to him now. His body was pale and smooth, his chest lightly toned, and his skinny legs what could be like a girls. His whole structure was very feminine, and beautiful in a way which could only please me. I turned back before he could notice, and gulped a bit, my hands sliding down to feel the slight tent in my boxers. I groaned inwardly, and tried to wipe the image of Gerard's figure from my head. What would he look like naked? Would i ever get to touch that smooth chest of his?  
"I'll get you back for that." I heard Gerard murmer, my head snapping round. His top was now on, however his jeans not and a slight grin grew on his face. His voice was quiet and suttle, like he had witnessed something but didn't know how to react to it. As i looked down, i saw he too had a slight bulge in his boxers, which he looked shy about too. I moaned a bit, looking at his erection again, and licking my lips. I pulled my jeans up, feeling them more tighter around me than the others, and moaning again at the feeling of the tight fabric straining my growing bulge.  
"Leave it Frankie, i'll give you a little lesson on stage about manners just you wait." He said seductively behind me, as my back turned to him. I held in another groan, and let an inward sigh fall over me. What did he mean lesson? I swear, as aroused as i was i wouldn't of minded something like that. On stage however, it might become more of a show then private entertainment. If that's what i thought he was talking about anyway.   
"I can't wait." I whispered, and let my top sink down over my hips before i put my shoes on. He was dressed, and let his hips rock side to side as he walked out to the mirror, me behind him. I watched his behind sway gently to sit down on the plush seat. My smile was far beyond stretching high up on my cheeks, my thoughts buzzing everywhere.  
"You boys get dressed well?" Ray buzzed, whilst Mikey sniggered next to him. Hopefully they hadn't seen or heard anything, i knew how much of an eavesdropper Mikes was.  
"Splendid Ray." I replied, the smile still sitting there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GERARD'S POV:  
"Are you all fucking ready London?" I screamed into the mic, up at the front of the stage. We had had a loud cheer when we entered, and were greeted quickly by a hustle of screams. I saw Franks' face light up as he bounced his way to his position on the stage. The audience were constantly shouting, from down and above on the stands. Their faces were glowing with excitement, and their mouths were constantly moving.   
The cocnert flew by, and every song was a blast. It felt nice to sing these new songs to the audience and hear them scream our praises. Of course they'd never heard any of this shit before, but i could tell they loved it.   
Half way through i could feel sweat rubbing through my top underneath my jacket, so i decided to take it off. Move one for the lesson i had for Frank. I let the jacket fall onto the stage floor, and the crowd go wild. Frank was panting from behind as he had been playing like crazy on the guitar. When my jacket came off however, i managed to make his breathing rate increase, and his eyes dart all over my body. It was working!  
The more songs that were played, the more i would play about with the audience. I even once took it to the point where i was moaning into the mic, and licking up and down the cold of it. All the while, i could see Frank watch behind me as i was grinning. He knew this was all for my enjoyment, and he was loving it himself.   
I wanted to make him feel great in a relationship with him, and let him know that he wasn't leaving me anytime soon. I wanted the whole world to know, and for me to scream it out loud. There was only one clue i'd give out though, and that was about to happen very soon.  
"Okay this is our last song." The crowd awed and sunk a bit. "I know i know, but this one is great..i promise. Now we deicded to get this one from our second album. It called You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison, and i know you fucking love it!" The next few lines followed by me instructing all the men to take off their shirts and swing them around there heads. Most of the guys did so, and there were now plenty of sweaty figures waving their shirts around wildly. Whilst they did so the girls would shout boys continously until the song began. They new the drill, as many of them had seen our concerts before, it still made me just as excited.   
This was the song where i would knock Frank of his heels.  
I let the guitar kick in, and the drums suttily play for a bit before i began to sing. Or moan if that's what you prefer.  
"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" The sound of my moaning grew louder and louder, and i threw my head back and let my left hand slide down my legs. The beat kicked in, and i released a scream before i started singing. The sweat dripped down my forehead to the creases of my lips, as i ran across the stage.   
Frank had his head down slightly, his fringe covering his eyes and his mouth pouted in full concentration of the guitar. His arms gleamed with sweat, and his eyelashes flickered in exstaution.   
I waited the whole while till the drop near the end of the song


	22. Fun Times (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory (all badly written porn)

He was pushing me up against the wall roughly, our sweaty clothed chests pressing against each other. His mouth collided with mine, kissing me roughly and letting his sticky hands travel to my waist a grip at the fabric.   
"Ugh, your so good at this." I groaned onto his lips, my hands tugging on his hair, and my eyes set on his panting face.  
"Oh yeah, well do you like this?" Before i could think, his mouth was down on my neck, biting and sucking at the bare flesh. I moaned loudly and tilted my head back as i felt his hand reach further down to palm me through my jeans.  
"Ugh baby do that again!" I moaned as i felt him slide his hand down my jeans and brush on my semi-erect dick. My jeans were growing tighter around his hand as i pushed up against it groaning  
I looked down as he squeezed my throbbing erection and realized he had a giant tent in his jeans which was clinging to his fabric. Something i need to take care of.  
"You want a little help down there Frankie?" I said seductively, my index finger running along the curve of his bulge.   
"Oh god, yes Gee!" He moaned, and i pushed him through the living room and onto the bunk bed bottom. I straddled his hips and quickly peeled off his top. I stopped for a second to see his tattoos and gasp.  
"You need to get more Frank. I seriously might have a kink for these!" I whispered, my hands trailing past the swallows on his hips to his jean belt. I slowly undid it, my tongue slipping out of my mouth in concentration as i let his boxers slip down his legs.   
I watched as his hard dick sprang out to hit his chest, leaking with pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. My head began to drop down before i was stopped.  
"Gee baby take off your clothes first please!" He begged urgently, his breathing pace fast, and his hands resisting the urge to wrap around his cock. I nodded at his request, and quickly took off my clothes letting the sweaty fabric peel slowly of my flesh. I breathed out as i slid down my boxers and my cock spring out and the blood swell up into it. I groaned in pleasure of the release and pounced onto Frank.  
My mouth slid down over his fairly thick shaft and bobbed up and down, feeling his hands grab my hair and push me further down on his throbbing length.  
"Mmm yeah that's so good!" Frank yelled, as i began to lick up and down the veins of the underside of his cock. I continued to work upwards, letting him buck his hips up slightly, not to much as not to gag me. My tongue slid up to the tip of his cock as i whirled my tongue around the head and felt him beginning to reach a climax.  
"Gee, hmm i'm going to cum!" He moaned, and i pulled back suddenly before he could release himself.  
"Wait there baby, i wanna get the most out of this and make it special.2 He blushed, and lent forward a bit more.  
"What do you wanna do?" His lips puckered inwards as he crawled over my chest, gripping at my wrists and turning me over.  
"I think you've said enough." I groaned, as my face sank into the mattress. I felt his cock rubbing on my ass as he positioned himself to the right place. My cock felt aching as it pushed up against the fabric on the bed, and i let my fingers grip onto the sheets as he entered me.  
"Oh god!" I yelled as he started thrusting into me at a slowly but sustained pace. My head sunk deeper into the cotton, groaning and pushing my ass up nearer to his hips more.   
"You alright?" He asked still panting, his hands on the side of my waist as his thrusts still continued.  
"M-mm yeah i'm fine. Go faster baby please!" He responded to my request and began to move in and out at a quick pace. I moaned loudly, and felt my cock begin to throb harder now, and his thrusts become sloppier.  
"F-frankie b-baby i'm gonna cum." I groaned, and before i could cum i felt his hand wrap around the base of my cock and pump me up and down. His fingers squeezed around at the top of my cock, and i felt all the pressure built up inside of me. Just at the time i cummed, he did to and slowly pulled out of me.  
We fell onto the mattress, our bodies next to each other. We were breathing heavily, and glistened sweat. I looked at Franks' body, and saw the gleam of cum lining the lower tattoos on his hips which made me already aroused. I let him look at my cum stained chest too, and we both giggled at the mess we were in.  
"Let's clean it up later boo." I chuckled, pulling the covers over us and letting him snuggle into my side. My arm went around his waist, and his head nuzzled into my neck. My body hot and flushed, and my head was fuzzy from how good that had just been.


End file.
